New Guardian (on hold)
by CaptainRexLover
Summary: When wittnessing a fire, the guardians Sandman, Santa, Tooth, Bunny, and Jack Frost learn the man in the moon has choosen a new guardian.
1. The Fire

**I watched Rise of the Guardians, and I absolutely love Jack Frost, so this is the start of a story about my OC and Jack.**

**This story takes place in 2012, after the Rise of the Guardians movie. Enjoy.**

* * *

Jack and the other guardians were allowing themselves a day off from their work. It was just after Christmas, and they were in Minnesota. They had just finished having a snowball fight with some kids, and they even saw Jack which had made him happy, and were walking down a street when the smell of smoke caught everyone's attention.

A girl, not older than Jack, walking down the street opposite of them froze and looked at the roof tops. "No," she whispered, dropping her back pack and winter jacket, running toward the burning home. The guardians followed, Jack and Bunny taking the lead.

The home was two stories and looked like it had been burning for at least 3 minutes. Flames were coming out of the open windows, and smoke took up most of the upper half of the level.

"Kristeen!" the girl yelled panicked, still running. Every guardian, bystander, police, medic, and fire-fighter stood horrified when there was a voice that cried out from the upstairs," Phoenix, help!"

The girl ran toward the house, pushing past everyone, and despite the heat of the door knob, flung the door open.

* * *

I shoved past everyone and flung the door open. Running toward the staircase, I lifted the collar of my black, off the shoulder, long-sleeve shirt to cover my nose and mouth. "Kristeen!" I ran frantically, shouldering doors open here and there, but I couldn't find her. She was the last thing I had. Our dad had abandoned us, and our mom was missing for the past week. Little 5-year-old Kristeen was my world, and I promised my mom after dad had left that I would protect Kristeen with my life if necessary.

"Phoenix!" Kristeen's frightened voice rang out from our mom's room. I shouldered the door so hard that it flew off the hinges and flew across the room. My sister was huddled under the bed, and was holding a bag that I assumed had her stuffed dolls of Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth fairy, Sandman, Jack Frost, and some other holiday people. "Oh, Kristeen lil-sis, come on. I'm going to get you out of here." I said grabbing her hand pulling her out from under the bed.

"Phoenix, I'm afraid" my sister whispered to me, as I picked her up and started to run toward the stairs. "Sh, don't. Remember the fire training you school went through? I'm going to need you to follow that once we get to the first story, okay?" I said trying to comfort her. She nodded, and I set her down once we hit the first story.

Kristeen held her shirt to her face, just below her eyes, and crouched and walked quickly toward the back door. I followed her, but I got slightly paniced when I heard the wood and floor above us start to groan. The back door was open, and I couldn't believe what I saw. I saw Sandman making sand beams to hold the second story by the back door up, and then I saw Jack Frost trying to make snow by the exit to keep the fire back.

I knew instantly, when I head a loud groan from the wood above Kristeen, that it was going to come down.


	2. Phoenix

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter that in the beginning the story is a little sad, and later it might be sad again, just warning you all.**

**Phoenix's sister's real name is Kristina, but Phoenix calls her Kristeen (It's suppost to be spelled like that). Phoenix's appearance will be described in this chapter, because I realized that I forgot to last chapter.**

**Santa's name is really North, Bunny is the Easter Bunny, Tooth is the tooth fairy, and Jack Frost is himself.**

**Now, enjoy the chapter**

* * *

I knew instantly, when I head a loud groan from the wood above Kristeen that it was going to come down.

"Kristeen, I'm sorry honey," I said from behind her. I looked at Jack Frost and mouthed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hear me," Make sure she gets help," as I pushed her out the back door. Right as I pushed her, the second floor collapsed, a wooded beam hit my head, and I was knocked unconscious.

* * *

"Phoenix!" Kristeen cried out as Jack caught her. "Hey are you okay?" he asked looking at the house, knowing that there was nothing that they could do now. "Phoenix," Kristeen continued to cry.

A paramedic came around, rushing toward them, seeing the crying 5-year-old. "What's wrong kid, what happened?" the man asked. "My... m-my sisters still in there," she sobbed, knowing that Phoenix wasn't going to be coming out.

The man picked her up, carrying her to a gurney, "sh, it's okay. What does your sister look like?"

Between sobs, Kristeen said," She has... black hair.. with, red streaks... and pale almost white skin. And she was wearing black skinny jeans... and a black long sleeve shirt." Fire-fighters were trying to put out the fire, and Jack decided to help, so he made it start snowing. The snow was the strongest over the house. Once the paramedic turned his back to the girl to get something, North walked up to the girl.

"What's your name kid?" Frost asked. Kristeen stared straight at him," Kristina Pitch, Mr. Frost." Jack looked stunned,"Wait, you see me?"

Kristeen nodded,"I wouldn't have if not for Phoenix. She convinced me you were real, and she said she saw you at the park earlier." Tears started gathering in Kristeen's eyes again.

"We found her!" a fire-fighter yelled. Everyone looked at the house, Jack hadn't noticed that house had completely collapsed in on itself. The man set her on the gurney and went to get a medic. Jack walked closer to see if she was still breathing. There was a slight inhale and exhale, but nothing, no sound came from her.

The medic came and checked on her,"She's breathing, but we need to take her to the emergency room. She's more than likely got internal bleeding in her head."

* * *

Once at the hospital, the doctors took Phoenix into a room and started to scan and assess her wounds. The monitor started to let out a low, nonstop ring. Everyone was shuffling around and talking loudly. "Ready, Clear!" The screen showed, instead of a heart beat, a staight horizantal line. "Clear."


	3. Phoenix part 2

**Hey this is a rewrite of last chapter, I got reviews that said it wasnt very good, so making it more interesting. I'm going to leave out some parts for those who have read the original part 3. It was an outline, just something for those who like my story to read. So enjoy the new part :)**

* * *

Once at the hospital, the doctors took Phoenix into a room and started to scan and assess her wounds. The monitor started to let out a low, nonstop ring. Everyone was shuffling around and talking loudly. "Ready, Clear!" The screen showed, instead of a heart beat, a straight horizontal line. "Clear."

"Phoenix!" Kristeen wailed. She had ridden in the ambulance with Phoenix. After about the 10th time of trying to jump-start her heart, the doctors were about to give up. Everyone was tense, and through the window, the moon was brighter than usual. There was a _Beep... Beep...Beep._ The doctors relaxed a little, until a man in a suit walked in the room. The doctors had stabilized her and she lay sleeping quietly, partly sitting up. "Sir, you're not allowed in there!" a nurse yelled after the man. He shut the sound-proof glass door and Bunny assumed that he started saying things the doctors didn't like because all of them were gesturing wildly.

A man with dirty blond hair and freckles, who look about 20, seemed either the most offended or the most protective, it was hard to tell. "I have a bad felling," Bunny said messing with one of his boomerangs. Sandy nodded and made a picture of Pitch above his head. "Couldn't have said it better myself Sandy," Bunny said walking toward Phoenix's room,"What do you think their saying?"

They were more than often motioning toward Phoenix and Kristeen, who was sitting by her bed side holding her hand. Even with all the yelling that they were doing, the sound-proof glass was working very well. One doctor stormed out of the room, and the suited man followed. Bunny slipped in the room quietly through the door and nealed beside the young girl."Hey kid, how you hanging in there?"

"They want to take me away from here, some where, I don't know where. My mom's coming back, I know it." Bunny noticed that she and Phoenix had matching bracelets. "I know kid, I'm sure she's coming."

**(Next part is something that I thought would be cute if Bunny did)**

Bunny was walking out of the room when a young, weak voice called,"Bunny."

Bunny hopped to the room where the voice came from, and found a little girl not older than 7. She was sitting on the hospital bed and from the looks of it, she was a cancer patient. "You're the Easter Bunny. Right?" the girl said, coughing slightly. Bunny's green eyes shone with sympathy and pity. "Yeah, mate, I am. What's your name?"

"Alexa, Mr. Easter Bunny. Her icy blue eyes looked sad,"You're probably to busy to stay and talk to me." Bunny really was busy, but he couldn't just leave, he would feel to guilty. "Naw, I'd rather stay here and talk with you, Alexa." His Australian accent was visible as he spoke.

Interested in what Bunny was doing, Tooth, North, Sandy, and Jack walked into the room. The little girl in the room was to fantasized with Bunny and the patterns in his fur to notice them walk in. "How tall are you?" Alexa asked running her hands along one of Bunny's ears. "I'm 6 foot 1" he replied tickling her face with his other ear making Alexa giggle happily.

North cleared his throat, getting only Bunny's attention. Alexa was still messing with Bunny's ear. "Bunny, we have to go."

A sad glint crossed the spirit of hope's eyes. "Alexa, I have to go," Bunny said standing. Alexa looked sad again,"Here, hold on to this, I'll be back. I promise." Bunny said handing her one of his boomerangs. The guardians watched as the girl put the boomerang under her pillow and said good-bye to Bunny.

"That was nice, Kangaroo," Jack said twirling his staff one they were in the lobby. Bunny growled, he hated when Frost called him a Kangaroo. "It's Bunny," he said angrily," and why do we have to go?" It was more than obvious he had had fun with the dying little girl. "We need to figure out where Pitch is, he's not at his underground home and if in any way he was connected to this," North finished gesturing to Phoenix. "Plus, we can't leave anyone behind to guard her, we need everyone's help."

**(Goes to middle of the night about 12, 1am)**

Stepping silently from the shadows that almost engulfed the girl in the hospital bed, Pitch's golden-yellow eyes gleamed. The boogeyman's square jaw and dark robe like outfit only made him seem creepier. An evil smile crept across his face. "You will make me powerful again," Pitch said, making a deep scratch in her shoulder, leaving a black scar thin and small enough that only if you were for it could you find it." Now, have nightmares," Pitch said turning a memory of Phoenix and her mom, before her mom started to hate her for no reason, into a nightmare. As silently as he came, Pitch disappeared and went to his home. There was a single golden tooth canister left in his home from when he and his nightmares had taken all the teeth from Tooth's 'palace', 'realm' what ever they called it. He picked it up and opened it, and despite Pitch's heartlessness, a single black dream sand tear crept it's way down from his eye, to the canister.

* * *

**Hope this rewrite was better than the original, tell me how I did.**


	4. Bunny

**Recap: Phoenix is taken to the hospital and the guardians think Pitch had something to do with the fire at her home. Later that day around 12, 1 Pitch goes to the hospital and scratches Phoenix (Important to know).**

**Nothing much to say, so... read, enjoy, and tell me how I did. (Note: this part is sad, beginning is in Santa's workshop and the part I mention of Bunny's past, I made it up. I have no clue what the real story of his past is)**

* * *

Santa, Tooth and Jack were practically going at each other's throats, when Bunny said to Sandman," If they find anything useful, could you tell me. I have to go somewhere."

He opened a hole in the ground and jumped in. He hopped quickly to the hospital, and appeared in the little girl's room from earlier. People who looked like her parents or relatives sat in the chairs around the room. She was asleep, and the boomerang he gave to her to hold was just the slightly visible from under her pillow.

Gold dust floated above her head, showing a picture if her and him in the room earlier. Bunny could tell that out of all the guardians, he was her favorite. _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep… Beeeeeeeeep._

The little girl was awake, and her heart was giving out. "Hey mate, you'll be fine. Just, just relax." This was all too familiar.  
(Flashback)

"Hey sis, you'll be fine. Just stay awake, don't fall asleep. Tess. Tess!"

(Flashback ends)

That was before he was the Easter Bunny. Her parents had ran out to get some doctors. "You came back," Alexa said just above a whisper. "I promised, didn't I?" Sandman appeared outside the window, along with a group of very pissed off other guardians. Alexa's parents came back, but they were in tears. Her little heart was just about done. Her parents wailed and said their sorry. "Give her the dream sand, Sandy."

Right before her heart gave out, Sandy tossed a ball of dream sand at the girl. The doctors came in and turned off the monitors. Reaching under her pillow, Bunny felt his boomerang and something soft. He pulled both out from under her pillow. The soft thing was a little hand-made stuffed animal. When he turned it, he choked. It was a little stuffed animal of him.

He softly ran one of his ears across her face. Refusing to let the other guardians see him like the way he current was, he opened a rabbit hole and raced back to his home. If he could cry, he definitely was. Once at his home, he ran not thinking of where he was going. There was a cold wind. "Go away Frost!"

"Bunny, are you okay?" Jack sounded concerned for the first time. "I said GO AWAY!" Bunny yelled throwing one boomerang and an egg bomb at him. All the guardians were there and saw everything. Bunny opened another rabbit hole. He ran to the only place he could think of. _I'm going home._

Jack was in the air, jaw dropped along with all the other guardians. He had frozen the egg, and the boomerang had fell into the hole with Bunny. "Did Bunny really do that?" Tooth asked horrified.

When Bunny reached Australia, he headed straight for one place. His sister's grave. He reached there by nightfall, and had finally calmed down enough to be reasonable when a voice came from behind him. "Well, well, well, look what the Kangaroo dragged with him."

Bunny started to shake with anger. "Go away Pitch, I'm not in the mood for any one let alone you." A nightmare that appeared in front of him. "You fool, I've grown even more powerful than before." Pitch grinned evilly,"I have a new trick, care to see?" Bunny was restrained by nightmare dust and Pitch approached him. When he was in front of him, he dug his right index finger deep into Bunny's neck. As Bunny started to black out, Pitch said with his voice starting to fade," It's a nice trick, isn't it. Not only do you black out, but I can control your dreams, and most importantly, your-" Bunny never heard the rest.


	5. On a walk

**Recap: Alexa died and Bunny got sorta bipolar from sad to almost killing Jack with an egg bomb after Jack and the guardians followed him to his home. After that, Bunny went to his sister's grave where Pitch used his new trick on Bunny and Bunny was knocked unconscious (NOT sexual trick for those who think that -_- sickos.)**

**Bunny is awesome, but I had to make this dramatic =_= I'M SORRY! Bunny seemed like the perfect person for this to happen to. Anyway, more drama will be in this chapter, and Phoenix will be in the story again. There hasn't been enough of her and Kristeen. Only about 3 sentences with Bunny, sorry, need to hold the suspense. Well read, enjoy, review, what ever you like ^-^ I don't know why, but I'm in a weirdly happy mood even though I am not a happy person :/ (Note that the time jumps forward in this chapter)**

* * *

The usual light greys of the rabbit's coat looked darker under the moonlight now, Pitch observed. Bunny stood still restrained against the tree, unconscious from the new trick he had against the guardians. Now only Frost and either North or Tooth. The rabbit groaned slightly starting to open his eyes, but Pitch couldn't risk letting him go yet. Only when he saw the rabbit's green eyes change color did he let the man fall to the ground. Pitch felt flooded with more strength as Phoenix was having a horrible nightmare. He grinned," Nothing can stop me now, so, are your guardians ready?" Pitch's evil laugh echoed for miles.

Phoenix shot up from her bed at an apartment her mom had rented for her and Kristeen. She had returned with her jerk of a boyfriend. He hated her and Kristeen, and they didn't do anything to him. Some how, her mom always took his side. Over them, her mom chose him. "Phoenix," Kristeen whimpered. "Hey, what's wrong Kristeen?"

"I had a nightmare, and- and you-," she continued to whimper. "Hey, hey, sh, I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I'll always be around, I swear." Phoenix softly 'pet' her head till she fell asleep.

Phoenix sighed, something was off, she just didn't know what. "I'll be right back." Phoenix whispered to her sleeping sister. She changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top. She went outside and walked around, unaffected by the cold.

"A little early for a walk, isn't it?" Someone asked from behind her. "Jack Frost, I finally get to meet you for real this time." Phoenix replied with fake awe. "I was just passing by and was going to ask if you have seen our rabbit friend." Phoenix turned and saw Sandman, Jack, the Tooth fairy, and Santa. "Why are you asking, you lost him?"

"Phoenix, this is serious, I mean like no Easter and hope serious. He's been gone for almost two months." North said. "Have you checked his sister, Tess's grave? That might give you a hint to where he went." North narrowed his eyes," How would you know if he has had a sister?" Phoenix sat on a bench," The Kangaroo and I have talked before. What happened before hi- what is that?" she finished pointing behind them. It was foggy, but the outline of someone was visible.


	6. Pitch

**In the near future (like within 1 or 2 chapters), pain... battle... hate... more pain... blood... death... and NEW GUARDIAN! Plus you find out, for those who think Pitch is Kristeen's and Phoenix's dad, if he really is. This chapter is short on purpose**

**Enjoy, because that's all you get for now... (/'-')/ MOST IMPORTANTLY SO IMPORTANT IT GETS IT'S OWN LINE!**

**BETRAYAL!**

**Also what happened to Bunny will be explained a bit, and it wasn't very nice of Pitch.**

* * *

Bunny's head throbbed, and he groaned slightly. His senses felt fuzzy, and he couldn't concentrate. He raised his head and looked at Pitch, only to fall to the ground.

"Who's that?" Phoenix asked as the person stepped forward. He was dressed in black, square-jawed, and had gold-yellow eyes. He seemed familiar for some reason. Jack stepped forward, in front of Phoenix," Why are you here Pitch?"

"I've come to collect what's mine," he said looking directly at Phoenix, an evil smile creeping over his face. "There isn't anything here that's yours," Tooth said defensively. "Jack, get her out of here," North commanded pulling out his sword.

"Well, if we have to do this the hard way, may I introduce my new co-worker." Pitch stepped aside to show Bunny. His coat was darker, and, his eyes weren't their normal green, they were golden-yellow. The color was so close, it could be considered the same. "Bunnymund, or as you called him, Bunny." The grin on Pitch's face grew wider as the guardians look horrified.

Pitch nodded at Bunny, and he opened a rabbit hole. Jumping in and disappearing, the guardians focused on where he might reappear. Phoenix let out a choked yelp as Bunny jumped out of a hole behind her and grabbed her by the throat. Pitch summoned some nightmares," I would have let you and your little guardian group live, only if you cooperated, but now," Pitch motioned his hand off to the side like he was thinking of how to put it.

Bunny, still holding Phoenix by the throat and using her as a protection so that if the guardians did anything it would hurt her and not him, walked back to Pitch. "Careful, I need her alive," Pitch warned Bunny. Phoenix looked scared out of her mind, but somehow confident. "Are you scared?" Pitch questioned, but instead of answering Phoenix spat at him.

Pitch was visibly angry, but out of nowhere, Phoenix used the heel of her shoe to jab Bunny in the foot and elbowed him in the gut. Only temperately distracted Bunny grabbed his foot on pain when Phoenix jumped and kicked him in the face. With that, Bunny jumped at her, tackling her to the ground. Pitch smiled again, and nealed next to where Phoenix was pinned on the ground," You should stop fighting, he's not only taller than you, but he's got more than 10x the amount of strength as you. He's not distracted easily."

Jack was forced to watch as everything played out in front of him, but he couldn't do anything. "He's not distracted easily," Pitch finished saying when he heard Phoenix, just above a whisper, "We'll see about that." Then what Phoenix did surprised everyone, especilly Bunny and Pitch.


	7. The Battle

**What really happened to Bunny, as I promised, will be explained in this part. And, Phoenix's and Kristeen's father will be revealed. BATTLE! Sorry, I'm hyper :( well, read, follow enjoy! I'm stopping the recaps because they take to long :/ maybe every 5 chapters.**

* * *

Phoenix had shocked everyone, especially Bunny and Pitch.

As Bunny had moved to tie her hands and legs together, she had suddenly grabbed the back if his neck and kissed him. Everyone's jaw dropped. Just as suddenly as she had kissed him she, still holding his neck, with all of her strength, flung him away from her. Bunny hit a nearby tree, making him groan, and his eyes started to fade from golden-yellow to a blue. He still wasn't controlling his actions, but he could at least think, unlike before it was just black.

Phoenix took off toward the apartment where Kristeen was. She flung the door open, making Kristeen jump, "Kristeen, I the Easter Bunny, Jack, Santa, Sandman, or the Tooth fairy come here, don't go with them unless they tell you Ruby, okay, that's the codeword, Ruby. I'll be back!" Phoenix yelled closing the door and running toward where a battle, guardians vs. Pitch and Bunny. The guardians were careful not to hurt Bunny too bad.

A group of Nightmares (they look like horses) had surrounded Jack, and the Nightmares had the numbers. (**Goes to First person P.O.V**) I whistled and got the Nightmares' attention. The leader of the group came and slowly and human like, bowed. At that point I was confused, and then there was stinging in my arm. I felt the energy start to drain out of me, and the Nightmare nudged me expectantly. Unsure of what the horse wanted, I lifted my hand and it nudged it, like a sign that it wanted to be pet.

Hesitantly, I ran a hand through it's mane and it whinnied happily. Everyone froze and watched.

The guardians studied her for a minute and then Jack realized something. 'Collecting what's mine', 'I need her alive', the anger on his face when she kissed Bunny, and how he suggested that she stop fighting to not get hurt. He was about to say something when Bunny got knocked into another tree, but this time his eye color went back to its normal green. "Craky, what happened," he groaned standing. He saw Phoenix and looked at the guardians," What month is it?"

"Almost February," North said. "Fe- February! It was only December when I-" Bunny shot around, "YOU! What you do to me! WHERE AM I? AND HOW DID I GET HERE!?" He was panicking, that much was clear. Pitch grinned," So it does work," he commented to himself. "Why you-" Bunny started, no one noticed Phoenix moving closer to Bunny, knowing something bad would happen. He reached for one of his boomerangs when Pitch made a shadow arrow, like the one he used when he killed Sandy (Watch the movie again if you don't understand how he killed Sandy but he's alive later), and shot as he disappeared.

"NO!" Phoenix yelled, she cared for the guardians very much despite what he may want her to think, and just above a whisper as she collapsed to the ground, taking the hit instead of Bunny," dad."

"Da- Dad?!" everyone but Jack gasped. How long she knew, they didn't know. Bunny crouched down to her level, seeing that the hit was beyond healing, gently lifted her onto his knee. "You didn't have to do that," he said quietly.

"Yes- yes I did." She gasped quietly, knowing and felling that she had little time. "You and the guardians helped Kristeen, find her please. Find Kristeen, please, and tell her Ruby's glint fades. She'll know what it means." Blood slowly ran down her back and onto the melting snow. She looked desperate, "Please." The glint in her eyes was fading. Seeing them up close for the first time, Bunnymund noticed how the iris's of her eyes seemed to be different with the way the light hit them. They could be red one second and a light blue the next. " Okay mate, I got it. I promise."

She nodded slightly before she closed her eyes and slowly went limp. The guardians felt heavy hearted. They had found and gotten back Bunny, but it had cost the life of another. The Nightmare whinnied sadly, nudging her slightly, before looking up at North. Instead of the orange-yellow eyes like the other Nightmares, this one had blue. It looked at North and nudged his hand.

Hesitant, like Phoenix, he pet the Nightmare. Which later on he learned that by do doing so he had earned its trust. Bunny looked like he was going to kill something, then said," Let's go find her sister."


	8. Bunny's reaction

**I killed her! I know I'm evil. I wont deny it, and please PLEASE! Please, vote and review. I would like to know what you reader think and what you would like to see in these chapters. Also, I'm thinking of writing another, a romance one for Bunnymund, he deserves some love also :( Tell me what you think. I might put some quick small Bunnymund x OC in here.**

**People reading this, please read my other stories, but you don't have to, just a thought. Well, I'll stop being random and let you read this chapter :) enjoy!**

* * *

It had taken an hour to find the apartment with Phoenix's sister. Bunny knocked on the door, and heard shuffling and the lock being undone. "Hello?" she said with her eyes still closed, obviously tired. "Kristeen, it's us," Jack said from behind Bunny. Her eyes shot open, unlike Phoenix, Kristeen's eyes were solid brown, and she didn't have any similar features to Pitch. "Phoenix?"

Bunny hesitated, "Ruby's glint fades," he said softly. A pained look crossed over her face, then absently crossed the room, sat on a bed and hugged her knees to her chest. Her brown eyes watered, "She's really gone?" Bunny nodded, and sat next to her. The little girl threw her arms around his waist and sobbed into his side. The guardians hated to see any child that believed in them in pain.

"Hey kid, it's okay, it'll be okay." Bunny said rubbing her side with his paw. After about 30 minutes, her sobs quieted, and Bunny realized that she had cried herself to sleep. "Sandy," Bunny nodded at the girl as he gently placed her head on the pillow and moved the cover over her.

It had been about two months since Phoenix died, and things were still tense between the guardians. Bunny had to double time just to make it in time for Easter. He had preferred to stay in his home, away from the other guardians, alone. He was still dealing with Phoenix's and Alexa's death. It wasn't easy.

When he had tried to sleep, Pitch taunted him with memories from when Pitch had control over him, and he wouldn't sleep for days. One day about a week after Easter, and one Jack didn't mess up for once, Jack showed up," There's been an emergence meeting," Jack said.

"Go without me, I don't need to be there," he said absently, painting an egg with a fire design. He didn't know why, but after waking up that morning, he felt he HAD to paint an egg with a fire design. "I think you might want to come, it has to do with the man in the moon."

That had gotten his attention. Moving slowly, almost as if he were tired, Bunny got up. "Fine, I'll meet you there," he said setting the egg on the ground, telling it to not paint over itself. Bunny didn't have his boomerangs, or his egg bombs, so he started walking to his 'house' which really was a cave with some stuff in it.

Jack followed Bunny," Didn't I say I would meet you there?" Bunny hadn't faced Jack since he had arrived. He grabbed his stuff, put it on and faced Jack. Jack was surprised at what he saw. Bunny had bags under his eyes, which looked slightly blood shot like he was tired and had cried recently. "Bunny, are you okay? You look like you haven't slept for days, and you haven't talked to anyone unless it regards guardian business."

Bunny simply shook his head and jumped into a rabbit hole running to North's place for the meeting. Jack sighed and flew to North's also. Once they both arrived, everyone was there, and the moon's rays opened the stone slab that told them another guardian was chosen. Usually Bunny would get defensive and say that there wasn't a need for another guardian, but now Bunny was either staring at the stars or the moon, it was hard to tell. Not a word had left his mouth since arriving.

What the guardians didn't know was that the night they had gone to find Phoenix's sister, and the day she had died, was the night a new immortal was brought to life.

Her red streaks had gotten a darker red, and her black hair blacker. The tips made it look as if her hair was on fire, and her bracelet glowed with a new charm. A bird of fire, that once it grew old burst into flames and from the ashes a new baby bird of the same species was born (from Harry Potter I don't remember which movie I only got through the first 3 books.) Her tank top was dark as pitch against the almost completely melted snow, as were her pants. Her ankle boots looked like they were made of onyx (A black stone. I think I spelled it right.) and glowed slightly.

She opened her eyes, and they glowed red, orange, and yellow all at once like a fire, not like a jumble of colors. _Your name is Phoenix_. A voice rang in her head.

"Phoenix," she said quietly testing out the name.


	9. New Guardian

**She's baaack! I was nice enough to try and say without saying, that Kristeen was Phoenix's half-sister (in this, same mom) How will Bunny react to her being alive? O.o How will the other guardians? And where has she been for the past two months? Some, not all will be answered **

**Well, I'll let you get to it, Enjoy :)**

"Phoenix," the girl said walking through a town, not knowing where to go. "that's a nice name. Too bad you can't remember anything, might help you find out where to go." She had been talking to herself since she woke up.

Bunny wasn't paying attention to what was going on, he just stared at the moon, _Why do the people I start to care or get to know die on me?_ he knew he wouldn't get an answered. "Bunny… I think you should see this," he faintly heard Jack say, but he wasn't paying attention to them, he was lost in thought. He was thinking of how, just weeks before he had become Bunny, his sister Tess had died. She had froze. Alexa had cancer, and Phoenix had gotten an arrow through the heard from her father, Pitch.

(Flash Back)

"You're the Easter Bunny, right?" a voice came from behind him. He was hiding eggs, but he always remained hidden. He had no clue how she had found him.

"Yeah mate, I am," he hesitated. The girl, unlike most her age, was wearing staight, not flare, jeans and a black long sleeve shirt in the 90 degree weather. "You shouldn't be out right now," he said, continuing to hide eggs. She seemed less into the egg hunt and more focused on him, because she didn't glance in their direction and would follow him where ever he went. He glanced at her, she was about 7, she was shorter than the rest of the 7 year-olds. She wouldn't stop staring at the patterns, the tattoos from before he was Bunny, in his fur.

"People say your pink and fluffier, like a huge pink guinea pig," she commented out of nowhere, "and they say your shorter." Bunny raised an eyebrow, no one had ever told him that before, let alone a 7 year old. "Is that what they say now?" The girl nodded.

"See?" the girl held up a picture off the internet. Sure enough, there he was, pink and fluffy with out his boomerangs, just his basket. "You know what mate? You want to help me hide these eggs?" The girl nodded eagerly, happy to have something to do. The way she looked reminded him of-

(Flash back interrupted by Jack)

Jack had tapped on his shoulder, making his jumps and grabbed his boomerangs. From the reaction on his face said what he didn't, 'Sorry' and he looked embarrassed. He had been jumper than usual since Pitch was still out there, and he wouldn't tell the other guardians that he could still feel that Pitch had a hold over him. If he wanted, he could take over his mind any time.

"You should see this," he said simply, and motioned to the pillar. Above it, there was a ray showing a girl in a tank top with long hair. He would have recognized her anywhere. Phoenix, it was her. There was something that caught his eye, he hopped closer. The guardians were quiet, waiting for his reaction. Narrowing his eyes, he saw what looked like fire on her hair. Something clicked. Pitch, unknowingly showed him where she was.

He, not replying to the other guardians, opened a rabbit hole and went to get a certain egg back home.

Phoenix was wondering around, not knowing where she was only that she was in the woods. She walked and came upon a clearing. There was thunder and lightning. She had some instinct not to get wet, she didn't know why, she had to find shelter. There was a huge pond, and on the other side was a cave. The pond was still iced over, but not enough to hold someone's weight. She could tell she had seconds, so not thinking, she ran and _flew_ over the pond and into the cave. When she landed, she looked at her reflection. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were red, other than that, nothing stood out about her.

She went to the very back of the cave, away from the rain, and curled up. Not really knowing how exhausted she was asleep.

Jack knew what Bunny had seen and where he was going. Once he got to him, he saw him hopping around, looking for the egg. "Where are you mate, if I don't find you soon, I swear I'll end you little egg life." He was muttering to himself. An egg that looked like it was on fire passed Jack. "Bunny!" Jack called. Startled, Bunny almost fell into the river he used to paint the eggs. The little egg was running to one of the tunnels. Jack pointed at it and Bunny took off after it, Jack following. The egg looked adorable, it had a leaf covering it, as if to protect it from the rain. The three of them emerged into the pouring rain. Jack saw the lake, "We're at the lake," Jack said to Bunny, who looked like he wanted to kill the person that controlled the rain.

The egg was running over the thin layer of ice and ran into the cave on the other side. "She'd better be here or I'm going to kill that little thing," Bunny grumbled, following Jack as he made the ice thicker so that they could walk across it. Once in the cave, everything outside was quiet to Bunny as he twitched his ears this way and that, till he picked up faint breathing. Quietly, Bunny and Jack walked to the back. The little egg was standing there, waiting for them, and behind it was Phoenix. It was obvious that she was exhausted.

Heat radiated off her, consistent with her breathing. "Go get everyone else," Bunny whispered. Jack nodded, knowing that Bunny wasn't going to leave her now that they had found her.

Once Jack left, Bunny was tempted to reach out and touch her. No, hold her. Bunny shook his head violently, _Come on Bunny, what's wrong with you. You barley know her. _That was a lie. She knew more about him than the guardians did. They knew the same things about each other. They were small things like favorite color, flower or plant. But Bunny couldn't deny that is feelings for her had grown from friendship, to- to what he didn't know and wouldn't admit. Bunny closed his eyes thinking which being as tired as he was, make him fall asleep.

There was mumbling, waking her up. She looked up, and saw a rabbit, sitting, sleeping, next to her. Something in her head said, _E. Aster Bunnymund_. She quietly got on her hands and knees and studied him.

His ears twitched with every movement that wasn't normal, like her moving closer. She held her breath as she looked at the patterns in his fur. His fur was blue-grey, grey, black and white. The patterns were black and resembled flower petals. In his right hand was a boomerang, and in the other he held an egg to his chest. _His fur looks soft. _Slowly, she reached over to him, slower than slow, ran her hand along his fur. It was softer than she thought.

He shifted pulling his knees against him. His hand with the boomerang was on his knees. Curious, she started to slowly pull it out of his hand.

Bunny felt his boomerang being slowly pulled away from him. On instinct, his hand that didn't have the boomerang shot up and grabbed the person's wrist. His eyes shot open as a surprised yelp escaped Phoenix's throat.

His eyes were emerald green, a good color against his fur. He frowned, "Phoenix, what you doing mate," he said with an Australian accent. Her breath caught in her throat. She could feel his breaths against her face. She just stared at him. "You don't remember anything, do you?" he asked.

(Goes to first person)

I nodded, I really didn't remember anything. His paw still grip on my hand, but I didn't try to make him stop. His breaths caressed my cheeks and the top of my neck. My face was inches from his. "Phoenix, do you know why I'm here?" he asked, his exhales warming my face. I shook my head, my hair swishing slightly.

(Bunny F.P. P.o.v.)

She shook her head. _Great, just like Frost._ I thought bitterly. Then I remembered, Frost was getting the other guardians. "Jack Frost is getting the othe-" I was cut off when Phoenix moved closer and our lips met, for the second time, ever.

(Back to Phoenix P.o.v.)

I didn't realize what I was doing till I had already done it. My lips had met his, softly. His grip on my wrist let go and he pulled me against him. My fingers ran through the fur on his face. That's when I heard a voice," Bunny! What're you doing!" They had a Russian accent, I didn't know how I knew I just did.

His grip on me released and I backed up, knowing we probably would get a good yell from him later. I quickly glanced at him, seeing his fur turn a light red from embarrassment. I looked at where the voice had come from. There was a girl covered in feathers and was in the air from her wings, a man made of gold sand, a guy in a red and black. One arm from what I could see said 'Naughty', so I assumed that the other said 'Nice'. Behind all of them, I saw a boy around my age with a staff, a blue hooded sweater, and tan pants. His hair was white and his eyes were a soft, icy blue.

The man with the 'naughty' and 'nice' tattoos looked angry. From behind them, a horse made of black sand whinnied and came up to me. It sounded happy. I looked around confused, about to ask why they were here when the same Russian accent came from the man with 'naughty' or 'nice', "Now, you can come the easy way, or the hard way."

* * *

**Startes to bang head against wall," This was suppost to be Jack x OC not Bunny x OC!" *Continues to bang head*, "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid..."**


	10. Phoenix, Phoenix

**I have figured out how to fix the Bunny x OC problem! Something haooens, I'm not saying what yet, but it's mean on my part. **

**A lot of going back and forth between everyone in this chapter. XD I'm sorry I just thought of what I'm going to do poor Bunny and Phoenix. I'll leave it at that.**

**Now enjoy**

* * *

"I assume that if I don't go willingly, that I'll be shoved in a sack and brought to where ever you guys want me to go." Bunny was already over with the other guardians, but he refused to look at any of them. Especially Jack. He was never going to hear the end of this, he knew it.

(Bunny P.O.V.)

I saw Jack nod. He knew one way or another, she would have to come with us. "Fine. Is it still raining?" North nodded. "Is there another way, I can't get wet, it hurts." North looked like he was thinking for a second," You can go with Bunny, since you don't want to get wet. But I'll have Jack go with you two." My face reddened. This was only one of the ways North was going to do to keep me from being with Phoenix. I don't know why he was keeping us away from each other, but he must have a good reason.

(Jack P.O.V.)

I had arrived with the other guardians to see Bunny kissing Phoenix. I don't know why, but it really got on my nerves. Holy crap, I thought, do I have a crush on Phoenix?!

(North P.O.V.)

"Bunny! What're you doing!" I yelled more in surprise than anger. I had walked into the cave to see Bunny practically making out with Phoenix. I stared at him in shock for a moment before telling Phoenix," Now you can come the easy way or the hard way."

(Tooth P.O.V.)

I was shocked at the guardian of hope. He was sitting and kissing Phoenix when they had arrived. I said nothing as North spoke to Phoenix. She was coming willingly, but she couldn't go out into the rain, interesting.

(Sandy P.O.V.)

...

(Back to third person)

Bunny had grumbled when he had to have the guardian of fun go with him as he went through the tunnels. Once under ground, Phoenix followed the two guardians wondering why they wanted her to go with them._ Phoenix_, a young voice called. Jack turned when he didn't feel the heat from Phoenix. She stood about a yard behind them. "Bunny," Jack said pointing to Phoenix. _Phoenix,_ the voice called again. As if in a trance, she walked slowly following the voice. Bunny started after her," Phoenix."

She walked through the tunnels, and Bunny realized where she was going. "Frostbite, she's headed for Pitch's lair." Bunny growled. She went through the tunnel and emerged in his lair. She blinked, confused. "Go get the other guardians," Bunny said hopping out of the tunnel after her. In the middle of the room was Kristeen, and she looked scared. Pitch was nowhere to be found. "Phoenix!" the girl cried again, it was obivous that she didn't see her.

Phoenix went to the little girl. She tried to touch the girl, but her hand went right through her. She jumped back and stared at her hand. A laugh echoed through the lair. The little girl shook, but Phoenix looked confused. "Not being able to be seen, or to be able to touch. Now you know how it felt for me." Pitch's voice rang out. "Pitch!" Bunny yelled. "Oh, so how's life, Bunnymund?" Bunny growled. "Tsk, tsk tsk, I still have power over you, so I would play nice." Pitch said after the guardians got there.

"Bunny?" Jack looked concerned. He started to black out, _No! Not again,_ Bunny tried to fight the black. The guardians stared hopeless as Bunny fought against Pitch's hold, his eyes yellow on the outside and green on the inside. Phoenix cringed, only for a second. She looked confident, like she knew what she was doing. "If you're so strog, why don't you come our and fight us?" Phoenix yelled. "You shouldn't have done that," Pitch's voice came from behind her.

She whipped around, only to be grabbed by the throat. Bunny wasn't crouched over grabbing his head anymore, like he was when he was trying to fight Pitch's hold over him._ Good, it's working,_ she though. She smirked. Everyone stared at her. Her hands went to his wrist, and he yelped shooting away from her. Her hands were glowing red. She flicked her wrists slightly and they were on fire. She grinned, "Shouldn't have done that." She started throwing fire at him, but he made nightmare appear. Instead of horse nightmares, these were in human form. "Now here's a challenge," she said still smiling when they surrounded. She mentally told the guardians,_ You should get the girl and yourselves out of here._ They were surprised when they heard her voice.

They nodded and went to Kristeen, "Hey kid, it's us, we'll get you out of here," Jack said lifting the girl. He and the others got out, but before they turned back and saw Phoenix completely covered in fire. Head to toe were flames. "Where do you think your going?" Pitch's voice rang out. All the entrances closed. They were locked in.


	11. North's place

**Hi! I have no clue why I'm suddenly happy -.- ANYWAY, chapter 11 ;) for you people who like Bunny x OC I'll make another one just for that, PM me if you want to know the plot I have right now, and I'll be putting about 5 people into one of my stories. If you would want to be in the story, TELL ME! I CAN'T READ MINDS! **

**Note there will be some language, Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

They were all starting to black out, except Phoenix who was keeping the Nightmares from hurting them. Bunny fought the blanket of darkness he felt, but he was losing.

When ever a Nightmare got to close, she would shoot fire at it. After about five minutes of this, she finally did something she didn't know she could do. She set all the Nightmares on fire. Everything, except her, that had to do with Nightmares and shadows was in flames. Bunny, North, Tooth, Jack and Kristeen woke. "Phoenix," Jack had started but stopped when she passed out, reaching to catch her but her touch burned him. He quickly but gently set her on the ground before he was burned to badly.

"We need to get 'er back to North's" Bunny said making sure she was breathing," and the kid."

(At North's)

Bunny had gently set her on one of the beds at North's, and walked out when he saw North waiting for him. He laughed a little nervous, the other guardians were there also. Sandy was sleeping, of course, Tooth was trying to look at Jack's teeth, and Jack was balance-sitting on his staff. " Hey North," Bunny said, still nervous. North looked mad, and the others refused to show and other emotions, except Sandy who was still sleeping.

"There's two things we have to talk about," North said guiding Bunny to the main room with all the guardians. " One, is it true that Pitch still has some hold over you?" Bunny stared at his feet, not answering the question.

"Hey, it's okay Roo, we'll figure out how to fix you," Jack said, trying to cheer him up but ending up pissing him off. "I'M NOT A FUCKING KANGAROO! I'M A BUNNY!" Everyone jumped at Bunny's sudden outburst. "Okay, calm down Bunny," Jack said. "YOU CALM DOWN! I'M DONE WITH YOUR CRAP!" Bunny yelled. There was shuffling and a voice came, that sounded half-asleep,"What's with all the yelling?" Phoenix was against one of the walls with her eyes closed.

She had some how gotten her shoes off and was in her socks. Her pants were slightly ripped at the bottom, and her top was slightly burned. "You're supose to be sleeping," Bunny said trying to relax. Her eyes were still closed. "Who was that guy with the yellow eyes?" North looked at her confused.

"She doesn't remember anything from before," Bunny explained. She walked to the middle of the room and sat down, all while not open her eyes once.

"Why are you sitting in the middle of the floor?" North asked. She shrugged and continued to sit. "What do you want with me?" North looked at the other guardians," The man in the moon chose you." She still hadn't opened her eyes," For what?"

"To be a guardian, like us," Jack finished. She opened her eyes, but instead of being red they were brown. She looked around," Hope, Wonder, Fun, Joy," she said quietly. She kept repeating it till North got her attention again,"Phoenix," She looked up at him," Huh?" North was about to finish when she winced. A scratch on her shoulder started to glow black, and her eyes were fading to yellow.


	12. Realization

**Please note that this isn't what happens to Phoenix x Bunny, not even close X) you all must wait, but let's just say it ends like most relationships do, FIGHT! that is all that will be given away. -.- Enjoy -.-**

* * *

"Sandy, knock her out," Jack said, pointing his staff at her just in case. Sandy used the dream dust, but it only knocked her out, she didn't dream at all. She looked peaceful. The scratch stopped glowing, but for the first time they saw that she looked sick. Her hair was lighter, and her skin paler. "She doesn't look so good," Bunny said, leaning down to look at her more closely.

Her eyes shot open when Bunny was about a foot away. She looked like she was panicking," Who, where am- where's Kristeen?!" The guardians looked blankly at her," You don't remember?" Jack said his eyes widening when she jumped a foot, obviously not thinking anyone would answer. Kristeen walked out of a room, "Where am I?"

"Kristeen," Phoenix said approaching her sister. Bunny looked away knowing that he wouldn't be able to bear seeing her reaction when Kristeen wouldn't hear her and Phoenix's hand going through her. "Kristeen," Phoenix said again, no response. Bunny turned right as Phoenix reached to touch Kristeen on the shoulder. Kristeen walked right through her to Jack. She tugged on Jack's pant leg," Where am I?" Kristeen asked again.

Phoenix stared at herself in a mirror, looking at where Kristeen had passed through her. "She- how?" Phoenix looked at North, teary eyed. "What happened to me?" Tears were running down her cheeks now, and her eyes were blue like the base of a fire. "Here, come, I'll tell you what happened." North led her to his office.

"What do you remember?" North asked. Phoenix sniffled," I remember going on a walk outside, there was still some snow, and then you and everyone but Bunny were there." She rubbed her nose," Then a guy, Pitch I think, he took Bunny's mind over. Pain, then black." Her eye's glowed slightly," Did I die?"

North nodded. "About two months ago." Phoenix got teary eyed again," How's she dealing with it?" Phoenix said looking at the little girl talking to Bunny and Jack. Tooth kept trying to see her teeth and Sandy was sleeping. "She's okay, considering all that's happened."

Phoenix looked at him," Pitch kidnapped her, you passed out, that's why your here."

"How'd I die?" North looked stunned, they usually knew how they had died, apparently Phoenix didn't know how she did. "Pitch shot an arrow at Bunny, and you jumped in front of him. You bled out." Phoenix nodded, walking back to the main room. "So, only people who believe in you can see, hear, and touch you?" Phoenix asked to clarify. "Yes," North nodded.

Phoenix let out a pained sigh, walking over to Kristeen. Lightly she ran her hand along her head, but not trying to touch her. "I'm sorry Kristeen. How am I suppose to keep you safe if I can't touch you?"


	13. Emergancy Meeting

**NEXT CHAPTER! Let's just say, Bunny x OC moment **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey mate, it's okay." Bunny tried to comfort Phoenix. His paw rubbed her back. Phoenix got up and walked back to her room. Bunny looked at North, and he nodded. There was sniffles. Bunny knocked," Phoenix?" He opened the door and saw her sitting on the window seal. He shivered. She had the window open and when a snowflake came close she melted it and the water would drip on her, burning her skin.

"What you doin'?" Bunny said hopping toward her. She glanced up, her cheeks were burned from the tears. She started crying again. "Sh," Bunny said pulling her against him. She looked up at him, her eyes were back to a red. His emerald-green eyes met her ruby-red eyes. She pulled him by the back of his neck into a kiss. Her hands ran along his neck, and his pulled her waist against his. She continued to press her lips against his till North came and knocked on the door. "We're having an emergency meeting," North said walking away after.

Jack looked at him and Phoenix as they walked in. Kristeen was still there," BUNNY!" She sounded happy. Phoenix paused for a second before walking past Kristeen. Everyone could see she was trying to shut out her sister since she couldn't see her. Everyone looked at Phoenix, trying to see how she was going to react. All she did was sit by the window seal and wait for the meeting to begin. She refused to look at Kristeen.

"Hey mate," Bunny said patting her head softly. He looked at North, "What's the meeting about?"

"Pitch," North said hesitantly. Phoenix didn't break he gaze from looking out the window. "We need to know everything about this new trick he has against us."

Bunny tensed, having given the girl to the yetis to play with some toys he hopped to the center of the main room. He rubbed his head trying to think. "It's a type of old black magic. All you have to do is get scratched and he can have power over you. It doesn't stop until they are either dead or someone takes their place." Phoenix said lighing her finger on fire allowing it to grow till it covered her hand. "It starts by you blacking out, then when you wake up you don't know what happened or he has control over you. He can bend your will to do what he wants. He has control over everything, dreams, thoughts, actions, the whole sha-bang."

"How do you know all of this?" North asked. Finally looking at the guardians she said, "Because I can go though some of his thoughts and memories."


	14. In Pitch's head

**I shall try to slow down on posting chapters, but only a little. XD**

**I'm thinking in one of the chapters, thing get sexual, which will only add to the drama later XD sorry no more spoilers. No one shall know what is in my head yet! *Laughs evilly like Pitch***

***Still laughing* Enjoy! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! especially bout ^**

* * *

"What do you mean?" Jack said coming closer to me. "I mean I can access things he knows, but doesn't think about often," I say standing and walking around, suddenly needing to stand.

"Can you do it right now?" Tooth asked with curiosity. I scratched my head, messing up my hair slightly, "Well, maybe, I don't know. But the more I do the more I risk him finding out and cutting me off." They all looked like they were going to jump me if I didn't. "Fine. I'll try, but I don't know what'll find out." I looked at them warningly, "Don't hope for anything in particular, the more I search through his mind the worse the out come, for both me and him." They stared at me," Okay! I'll try just stop staring, I need to focused and I can't when you all are looking like you're going to jump me!" Everyone's face turned red and the looked away. "Thank you."

I sat in the middle of the floor, "If I start to flame up, freeze me Jack, got it?" He didn't reply for a minute before he finally said," Okay," still a little unsure. I closed my eyes and let myself drift into Pitch's mind. Once there, I immediately wanted to get out, but I had promised to get something.

In the part less though about, there was a memory. One with me in it. (_ Italic is the memory seen from Pitch's P.O.V. but Phoenix is describing it to herself_)

_There was a room, slightly lit. In the bed was a girl, not older than 4. He was walking toward the bed when the girl woke up. "Daddy?" she said softly, still sleepy. Pitch's voice came, "Hey, go back to sleep." Phoenix felt him softly run a hand along the girl's head till she fell asleep. He walked out before he could ruin her dream. "Pitch," a voice came, " we need to talk." She sounded angry. Pitch's head nodded. Walking away from the girl's door, Pitch followed the voice to what Phoenix assumed was the living room._

_"I can't have you around her any more," the woman's voice said with no emotion. Phoenix could feel the stun that went through him, "What do you mean? She's my kid also." _

_'_Phoenix' someone called not in the memory called, but Phoenix pushed on.

_"Get out," the woman's voice said more fiercely. "Phoenix needs me, she doesn't understand and won't understand the power she has." I gasp and force myself out of his memories._

"Phoenix," North was next to me, holding me upright. I was shaking. "What did you see?" North pressed on. My head screamed to say nothing, but the way I was shaking said something I didn't want to reveal. From the expression on their faces, they already knew. I couldn't stop shaking. That's when I realized something, my dad had killed me. "It- It's nothing, not anything you don't already know." I stood, "I think I need some air."

Everyone nodded, "Okay, just don't go to far." The yetis helped me to a balcony. I gripped the edge till my knuckles were white as the snow. I felt someone behind me. "You okay, you look pretty shaken." It was Tooth. I decided to tell her.

"I just re-learned that Pitch is my father, and I realized that he killed me. And to top it off, I learned he was forced to leave by my mom, and didn't abandon us like my mother told me." I shuddered. "Kristeen would have to go back to that- that, Uhg, I can't even begin to describe that woman!" By then I was pretty sure I was flaming so I tried to focus on my breathing. Once I calmed down, Tooth came closer, "Hey, sh, it's okay. Kristeen will be fine."

I thought of something. If my mom forced Pitch to leave when I was 4, and Kristeen is 5. I'm currently, what? 16? 17? "Is Kristeen my sister? I mean full-blooded sister," I turned asking Tooth, seeing in the corner of my eye the rest of the guardians were in the room also. Tooth didn't answer. "Tooth," I said more forced, "Is, Kristeen, my, full-blooded, sister," I said slowly. Tooth shook her head, "No, she's your half-sister, from your mom's side." I tried to absorb the information I already knew, but had been confirmed.

I felt light headed, then I blacked, no like Pitch was taking over my mind, but like I was sick.


	15. Pitch knows

**Since no one really replied to the (Things get sexual) it shall happen within the next 5 chapters UNLESS someone replies and says that they would "Prefer things between Phoenix and Bunny to stay the same and not progress further." If no one does, -.- I shall put a warning in the author's note and repeatedly in the story, for the noncorupted minded. I have a new story, Life, it's a Bunny x OC.**

**15th chapter! ENJOY! -.- or else...**

* * *

Bunny saw Phoenix pass out and hurried to her side as Tooth tried to catch her. Tooth was about to drop her when Bunny reached them and took her. "North, what's wrong with her?" Everyone turned to him, waiting for an answer. He shook his head indicating he doesn't know. Bunny gently laid her on her bed and hopped out to see if there were any books that could explain what was going on.

* * *

Pitch was sleeping when he felt someone poking at his memories. He imediatly woke up. _Who could get into my head,_ he thought as he pased. _Sandman maybe, no, wait. Maybe, could she?_ "Time to pay a vist to my daughter," Pitch said gathering his nightmares.

* * *

She was still out, and it was almost a week after she had gone into Pitch's head. "Where is she?"

Bunny grabbed his boomerangs, Jack his staff, North his swords and Sandman his dream sand whip like weapon. "Where Is She," Pitch repeated, "There's no need for those," Pitch used some shadows to grab their weapons, except Sandy's beacuse it was tenically connected to him, "I only wish to speak to her."

Bunny was getting pissed off, it was clear, "You can't, not with her out from whatever you did to her." Pitch looked confused, "And what did I do?" Bunny was far beyond angry now, "You did something to knock her out, it's been almost a week." Bunny was saying more than he'd like to, but he was about to explode with anger. Pitch grinned, "Something making you angry Aster?" Bunny started to growl, but not like an angry growl but a 'I'm going to hurt you so bad' growl. Jack laughed slightly, "Aster?" Bunny ignored Jack's comment, but totally exploded when Pitch brought up his sister, " Have you visited your sister recently? Isn't it close to the day she had died?"

Bunny threw two eggs, one egg at each group of nightmares, while jumping at Pitch. He just waved his hand slightly, tossing Bunny across the room. "You-" Bunny stopped and looked at his fur. Pitch chuckled, "It one more of my tricks, makes you thing you're reliving your death." Bunny started clawing at his fur, trying to make invisible bleeding stop. Pitch aimed a shadow arrow at Bunny and released it for a kill shot when it burned up.

Everyone froze, turning and seeing Phoenix. She looked horrible. Her skin was practicaly white, you could see her veins where the exposed skin was, her hair was in tangles at the bottom. "I look like crap don't I?" She swayed and put her hands against the wall to keep herself standing. "Bunny? You okay?"

No response, he looked like he was somewhere else. She groaned like she was in pain, then looked back at Bunny. "BUNNY!" she yelled loudly. That got his attention. The look in his eyes was fear. "Calm down," she said trying to walk into the room, only being able to go as far as two steps away from the wall. "now Pitch, what do you want?"

"What I want from you, is for you to stop poking around in my head." Pitch said, a threatening look in his eyes. Phoenix didn't see though, she was hunched over coughing, a gold liquid dripping onto the floor from her nose and mouth. Pitch was there in a second holding her protectivly, like a father would, trying to help make her stop coughing. Pitch looked at them, then took her to the shadows and was gone.


	16. Crap gets serious

**If you almost cried when Phoenix or Alexa died, you will hate me forever, just not now, later, way later. when you read the part you will know. Let's just say, more death, then living, death again. THAT IS YOUR ONLY SPOILER! sorry I had like 20 sodas, so I'm a little crazy XD -.- don't laugh -.-**

**I SHALL MAKE THE END OF THIS CHAPTER AND THE BEGINNING OF THE NEXT SEXUAL BECAUSE NO ONE SAID NOT TO!**

**ANYWAY... ENJOY!**

* * *

When I started to cough up blood, I felt arms and someone's body holding me up.

Pitch and I went through the shadows and I ended up in his lair. "Phoenix, honey, it's okay. I'll fix you up," Pitch rubbed my back. I couldn't get a breath, but when I did it burned like smoke in my throat. "Here," Pitch said, then there was a sharp pain in my arm, like a shot administered the wrong way. I caught my breath and he continued to rub my back.

"Get your hands off her," I heard someone growl. I recognized the Australian accent. _Bunny_. Pitch ignored him and continued to rub my back. It was nice, on both their parts. Pitch was acting like he would before my mom left, and Bunny was acting like a protective brother. Bunny growled again. "Get. Your. Hands. Off. Her." the other guardians had arrived and looked ready for battle. "Who're you to tell me what to do, she's my daughter," Pitch growled back. "She's a guardian, she belongs with us," Jack said.

"Okay, everyone shut up, your all giving me a headache. Right now, I'm not a guardian, and I'm not your daughter. I'm not chosing sides, I just want to kill whoever did this to me." I looked over at the guardians, "It wasn't Pitch."

I stood and started walking for the exit. No one moved, "Are any of you going to help me find this jerk or am I going alone while you all fight like idiots. Fine, let an injured person go and get even more hurt." I made a sad face. Bunny was the only one to give in. He hopped over and helped me when I started to sway. "Thanks, Roo," I muttered jokingly. He growled softly, "Not you to with the stupid Kangaroo thing."

"I can't think when I'm this distracted." I was staring at they guardians and Pitch. They were fighting, verbal fighting, and it was actually funny. It was more of a group bickering than a fight. Bunny and Phoenix laughed slightly. Everything was jumbled, but Phoenix heard, "Frosty," and something to do with teeth and Russia. _If only all fights were like this, then the world would be fine._

"Here, come to the warren, paint some eggs, see if that clears you head." I nodded and Bunny opened a hole and we jumped in. Once at the warren, I had painted about 20 eggs, which Bunny couldn't find anything wrong with, before I yelled in frustration. "It's not working!"

Bunny rubbed my back. Once I had calmed down, Bunny started to toss one of his boomerangs in the air till I grabbed it and ran off. "You don't want to race a rabbit mate," Bunny said taking off after her.

She was by his cave, where he slept, when he tackled her. They ended up rolling into the cave. Bunny was looking down at her, and she was smirking at him. "What?" he growled trying to take the boomerang, but she moved her hand away at the last second, "Not funny."

"I thought it was," she said through a grin. "You want it back, don't you?" Phoenix purred. Bunny nodded, "Now, give it." He spoke with a light threat in his voice.  
**(STARTS TO GET SEXUAL!)**

"Are you sure?" Phoenix continued to purr. He growled, "Don't make me force you to give it back." Her eyes glinted, "Now, how would you do that?" Bunny's ears were now drawn against his head, "Like this."

He leaned down and kissed her, pressing her arms down. She flicked her wrist and the boomerang went till it hit a tree. Bunny was moving to go get it when she grabbed a small amount of his fur keeping him in place. "Oh no you don't," she purred and pulled him back down with her.

She lightly kissed his nose and lips till he stopped trying to get the boomerang. She purred, "Good Bunny." He growled softly, "I won't stay good much longer. Not with what I'm going to do to you now." His paws moved up and under her shirt.

* * *

**HAHAHA! Sorry, lots of soda at one time OMG YOU ALL SHOULD READ**

**Sugar High by AquaWolfGirl  
Jacked Up by AquaWolfGirl**

**I'm like both Tooth and Bunny but combined HAHAHAHA! LOTS OF SODA!**


	17. Pitch is pissed

**Mild language, HAHAHA! Sorry still psycho :) DON'T TELL MY SISTER! -.- Taco... WATCH **

**Scary snowman season 3 episode 4 IT'S FREAKEN HILARIOUS (/*-*/) to the right to the right**

* * *

She lightly kissed his nose and lips till he stopped trying to get the boomerang. She purred, "Good Bunny." He growled softly, "I won't stay good much longer. Not with what I'm going to do to you now." His paws moved up and under her shirt.

She purred gently as he kissed her neck, down to the hemline of her shirt. Phoenix moaned quietly. Bunny's eyes met hers again, green meeting red. His eyes gleamed as he pressed her down more against the rock floor. His mouth met hers again, but he groaned when a cool wind went through the warren. He moved off her and yelled at Jack, who was making it snow. "FROSTBITE!"

Pitch appeared along with the others. He must have seen what he and Phoenix were doing because he looked like he wanted to kill Bunny. "We decided to put our differences aside and help Phoenix." His eyes softened when he looked at her. She smiled for a split second before she was on the ground clutching her head, "Make it stop." She was whimpering. "Stop what?" Pitch asked crouching down to her level.

"Voices, screeches, everything," tears were running down her cheeks, burning them. Pitch touched her shoulder and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were almost black. "Son of a Bitch, I'm going to rip him to shreads." Bunny heard Pitch curse under his breath. Pitch shot up, Phoenix was shaking, but she had stopped clutching he head. "Hey, mate, where you going?"

"This is a family matter, best stay out of it before someone else gets hurt." Pitch said looking at Kristeen. She was still with them. Kristeen stared at Pitch, "You mean daddy don't you." Pitch nodded at the girl, "Sorry kid." Everyone was stunned, Pitch said Sorry, AND he was being nice. He disappeared into the shadows. Kristeen looked straight through Phoenix. "Whats going on? Why is he going after daddy?" Jack leaned down in front of her, "Kristeen, who's daddy?"

"Daddy is Death."


	18. Death

**HAHAHA! IF YOU THINK THIS STORY IS CLOSE TO THE END, YOU ARE SERIOUSLY MISTAKEN HAHAHA, I'M JUST GETTING TO THE GOOD PART! Sorry, lots of soda, caffeine, sugar, tea cakes, cupcakes, forever rocheta, Yorks, EVERYTHING! (*-*)**

**(Voice in head) HAHAHAHA! YOU SHALL BE INSANE TODAY!  
(Me) NOOOOOOOOO! OKAY. (/*-*)/ *says dreamily* Taco...**

**(PITCH) Enjoy! Now I have to go find death and rip him to shreds.  
(Bunny) Hey mate, can you calm down the writer, she's going crazy. SANDY WE NEED YOU HERE!  
(Me) NEVER! *Throws taco at Bunny*  
(Bunny) Crikey, what was that for!  
(Pitch, Jack, North, Tooth) Hahaha!  
(Sandy) *Laughs silently*  
(Me) *On floor trying to catch breath* Hahahaha  
(Phoenix, Iris/Life, Death, Clone Captain Rex) -.- what's going on?  
(Me) Rex what you doin here?  
(Rex) I DON'T KNOW! YOU BROUGH ME HERE FOR NO REASON!  
(Everyone) -.-  
(Elf from The Great Foam War) *Puts Mentos in Coke bottle, smiles evilly*  
(Me) BOMB! *Points at bottle and tackles everyone to the ground*  
(Bunny) ATTACK! *Tosses mentos and coke bottles to everyone*  
(Me) What is wrong with me?! *Hears a mix of songs by Journey, Skillet, Three Days Grace, Linkin Park, ect.*  
(Voice in head) HAHAHA! EVERYTHING!  
(Me) NOOOOOO!**

* * *

"Daddy's death"

Jack was the first to respond from that, "If her dad's Death, and he's, oh no." Bunny looked up at him. "He's killing her."

(Goes to Pitch)  
"I'm going to kill him, I swear. I'm, I'm going to rip him to shreds and feed him to the nightmares," He muttered to himself thinking on where death could be. "Rip who to shreds." Behind Pitch stood a guy with black hair. Despite what people thought he didn't wear a hood or anything like that, he looked like a normal guy, most of the time. The guy had tan skin and blue icy eyes. He was a guy that girls fell for. Phoenix's mom knew better than anyone. He was in a pair of jeans and short sleeve shirt, showing his muscles.

"You know exactly who, Death," Pitch growled. "Oh right, because of your daughter. Would you like to know what I have planed for her?" Before Pitch could answer, Death was in front of him. He placed his hand on Pitch's head and showed him. What Pitch saw horrified him, from a father's point of view. "Now that you know, I can't let you go off warning them, now can I?" Death tossed Pitch across the room, "Life? Can you brighten things up?"

A girl not older than Phoenix stepped from what little light there was, "Why?" Death growled, "You don't need to know. Just do it." The girl stared at him before she said, "Fine, but if you hurt anyone, like killing someone for no reason, I'll make you a weed that gets burned." Death just shrugged her off. She brightened things, but left some shadows. She looked sympathetic. "Come Life, we need to go."

"You go, I'm not done brightening things up." Death nodded and disappeared. Pitch felt weak, weaker than when no one believed in him. She darkened things, and walked over to him, "I'm sorry, my brother, he does things for some reason. He never tells me, but what he's going to do, I will make sure that she will be okay. Here drink this, it'll restore some energy." She gave him a flask. He took a sip, then one drink. "I'll try to warn them, but I'm afraid things may have already fallen into place." Pitch nodded in thanks before she left, and a cell like thing formed around him trapping him. He wasn't near any shadows. There was nothing he could do but hope that Phoenix would be okay.

(a couple of months later)

Thing had gotten pretty serious between Bunny and Phoenix. Jack went to the warren once at night and expected to see Bunny painting eggs, but instead he found him sleeping, holding Phoenix against him. Bunny had opened his eyes and saw Jack, Jack looked worried. Bunny carefully got up and met him outside. "Pitch isn't at his lair. We need to find him, he's the only one who truly knows what's going on with Phoenix." Jack was whispering because she had hearing like Bunny.

"Crikey," he scratched his head, "well, she hasn't had an episode like that since Pitch left." There was rustling. A girl about 19 stepped out. "I need to warn you about something," she didn't bother to introduce herself. She had little time, she had barely gotten this time away from her brother. "Phoenix is in great, great danger. You have to keep her away from my brother. He will do the unimaginable to her." Bunny stared at her.

"Wait who are you?" Jack asked as she was fading. "I've been away to long, my brother mustn't get to her. Please, I must go." With that, she was gone. "Who was that?" Jack said looking at Bunny.

"That was Life, her brother is Death."

* * *

**HAHAHA! WHAT HAPPENED TO PITCH? WHAT IS DEATH GOING TO DO TO PHOENIX? AND ... WHAT HAPPENS BETWEEN BUNNY AND PHOENIX?!**

**In time children will these questions be answered.**


	19. The Fight

**HAHAHAHA! MORE FOOD!**

**(Rex) Calm down  
(Bunny) HEY MATE! PUT THE BLASTER DOWN  
(Rex) *Points blaster on stun at Bunny* -.- no  
(ME) SURPRISE ATTACK! *Jumps and tackles both Bunny and Rex*  
(Everyone else) HOLY- OH MY GOD!  
(ME) REXSTER! COTTON TAIL!  
(REX AND BUNNY) -.- NO!  
(ME) *PULLS BUNNY'S EARS*  
(BUNNY) *BODY SPAZES*  
(REX, CLONE SQUAD) *STIFFLED LAUGHTER*  
(BUNNY) NOT FUNNY CLONE!  
(REX) -.-  
(JACK) *PUTS MENTOS IN SODA*  
(ME) HOLY, FIND COVER! *PUSHES JACK TO THE GROUND AND RUNS BEHIND TABLE*  
(SANDY) *COVERS ROOM IN DREAM DUST*  
(PITCH) *IN MOLVI POLVITCH VOICE FROM HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER* IDIOTS**

* * *

"Her brother's Death." That's when Phoenix had an episode, worse than any before. Bunny took her to North's and informed them of what he and Jack were told. Phoenix had passed out on the way there.

When Phoenix woke up, she saw Bunny sitting by her. No one knew how the argument started, but it was the first that Phoenix and Bunny had. It got serious fast. "COTTEN TAIL!"

"THATS NOT MY NAME!" Bunny yelled. Everyone was in the main room, but they heard everything. "WELL WHY DON'T YOU GO AND K-" North knocked on the door, trying to interupt them before they said something they would regret. North opened the door, and Phoenix stormed out of the room, anger fuling her to keep her up from the episode she just had. Thats when it happened. Bunny said the one thing that Phoenix would never truly forgive him for saying, "AT LEAST THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT SEE ME!"

She stopped, and Bunny realized what he had just said. "Phoenix, I didn't-" Bunny said grabbing her wrist. Yanking her wrist, full of pain and anger, she said, "Don't touch me, Aster." She stormed out of the room and outside. She flew off away from Bunny. After she had left Bunny was about to go back to his warren, but he suddenly collasped. "Bunny!" North shouted.

The tears burned my cheeks. I flew to the one place I could think of. When I got there, I went inside. "Dad?" I said, still crying. Pitch appeared from the shadows of his lair. "Phoenix?" Pitch sounded surprised, "Hey, honey, what's wrong?" He pulled her into a hug. "Make the pain go away, please."

Pitch nodded and she let him dig his nail into her neck. The black sand flooded throughout her body, and she went dark.

Bunny jolted up and started to panic. Things didn't look right, everything was dull. He didn't feel right, something felt off. He didn't feel his satchel or boomerangs. He was panicking, _Where's Phoenix? Why does my hand burn? Where am I? _"Bunny, relax." He felt a cool breeze. Bunny started hypovenolating. "Where's Phoenix? What happened? Where the bloody-" Jack forced him to sit.

"You don't remember?" Bunny shook his head, what happened? "You and Phoenix fought, then, you um," Jack kept tying to change the subject. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID I DO!" Jack looked nervious, "You said, and I quote, 'AT LEAST THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT CAN SEE ME'." After that, he refused to look at Bunny. The memory flashed in his head.

_'COTTON TAIL!'_

_WELL AT LEAST THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT CAN SEE ME! Phoenix, I didn't-_

_Don't touch me Aster._

Bunny knew if he was standing, he would fall again. He knew what was wrong now. He had lost hope of being with Phoenix any longer.


	20. I'm back

**CHAPTER 20! I would like to thank you loyal readers XD**

**MORE SUGAR!**

**(REX) NO! PUT THE SODA AND CHOCOLATE DOWN! *PUTS BLASTER ON STUN*  
(ME) NEVER! *RUNS OUTSIDE*  
(BUNNY) GET HER!  
(ME) HOLY CRAP! GET AWAY! MY SODA! *EVIL VOICE* MINE!  
(EVERYONE) -.-  
(ME) HASHAHAHAHAHAHA! MINE!  
(BUNNY) *TACKLES AND TAKES SUGAR AWAY*  
(ME) NOOOOOOO! *YANKS EAR*  
(BUNNY) *SPAZES*  
(ME) *GRABS SUGAR* HAHAHAHA! I WILL NEVER CALM DOWN!  
(VOICE IN HEAD) YOU SHALL GO CRAZY! XD  
(ME) OH MY GOD! NOOOOO!**

* * *

It was about 4 months since the guardians had last seen Phoenix, and they were worried. Bunny was going into denial, and he wasn't doing well. He seemed to be losing hope. Sandy flew into the window of North's workshop, he was frantic. Everyone stopped, "What's wrong Sandy?" Tooth said flying over. Sandy made about 20 shapes over his head but one stood out, it was Pitch.

Bunny looked pissed, "Where?" He was growling. "To the sleigh!" North yelled. Bunny didn't even fight, he actually was the first in. Jack didn't call him names for once, it was surprising. "What, no snarky comments Frostbite?" The sleigh took off and arrived at a house with black sand instead of gold. Bunny was growling more than before. "PITCH!" he yelled.

There was his evil laugh, then he appeared. "Still angry at me rabbit?" Bunny grabbed one of his boomerangs and was about to throw it when Pitch interupted him, "I wouldn't." Pitch smiled. "Not going to happen," Bunny said tossing the boomerang.

It was deflected by flames. Everyone turned to see Phoenix, she was in a red top that ended at the bottom of her ribs, a pair of black super skinny jeans, black ankle boots, and a black sand necklace from the looks of it. Her hair was in a high ponytail and out of her face. "I guess you didn't hear him." She smirked. Jack sent a jet of ice at Pitch which she diflected, "You guys really don't listen, do you?"

"Pitch! What did you do to her?!" Jack was paractically fuming. "He only did what I asked him to do," she stepped infront of Pitch. "Phoenix," Bunny said slightly confused walking closer to her. "Don't, don't act like any of you cared." Bunny was almost a foot from her when he flew back. "All you guys ever cared about was why I was chosen, of how white my teeth were." She glared at North and Tooth, "And don't even get me started with you two." Now she was looking at Bunny and Jack. They could tell she was angry, but she wasn't in flames. "I've learned some new things while I was gone, like to see?" Suddenly all the guardians were on the ground, almost a yard away.

"Phoenix! Pitch, Stop her!" North yelled. Pitch looked worried, and scared, "I'm not controling her! She has control over herself!" The shadows seemed to be fueling her. "PHOENIX WE DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" Bunny yelled throwing an egg bomb at her. She waved her hand and it flew to the side. Flicking her wrist, she made Bunny fly about a foot and crash into a car. "Well, that's to bad. Because I want to hurt you." she whispered leaning down to him, "You broke my heart, now I'll break yours."


	21. The offer

**CHAPTER 21! I'm thanking you loyal readers, and if you have any ideas I shall see if I can fit them into the story.**

**(Jack) Why are you doing this to Bunny and Phoenix?  
(Me) HAHAHAHA! YOU SHALL NEVER KNOW!  
(Bunny) Am I going to die?  
(Phoenix) DO I KILL HIM!?  
(Me) You shall never know till I type it XD *Throws taco at people***

* * *

"You broke my heart, know I'm going to break yours," Phoenix whispered as she leaned down to Bunny's level. Bunny couldn't move, he had been thrown like a rag doll and was in to much pain to even move. "What did I do?" he asked, anything to stall let him have more time. She scoffed, made him fly another yard, and started to pace. "This is bs. Don't play innocent victom, you know all to well what you did."

North, Tooth, and Sandy were uncontious from being flung be Phoenix, and Jack was struggling to stand, using his staff to help him up. "Have you ever had someone throw in your face that no one believes in you. At least you and the guardians have stories and holidays and sayings to help people believe in you. And what do I have? Nothing, absolutly nothing!" She leaned down to him again, "Well, it's a shame that Easter won't be coming this year, or and year after that. No Easter Bunny for kids to believe in." Her nails were digging into the Pooka's skin over where his heart was.

"PHOENIX!" Jack yelled blasting ice at her, making her stop from hurting Bunny any more. She vanished into the shadows, "You know, I'm willing to drop what I'm holding against you." Her voice came from behind Bunny as Jack helped him to stand. Pitch was standing with Jack and Bunny, "I didn't think she would get out of control. I shouldn't have done what I did." For once, Pitch looked sorry for what he did.

"What exactly did you do?" Jack asked. The 6 foot Pooka had to lean against him, he was that weak. Pitch was looking at the ground, "I used my trick against you on her. I put way to much, she had already had some before she came to me. When she was still human, I kinda put some to gain strenght off her." Jack stared at him, he had used his daughter to gain more power.

Phoenix's voice came again, "All you have to do is join me, Dad, I could make you stronger. Bunnymund, what goes better together than fear and hope. Jack, dark and cold go best together. All you have to do is say yes." Bunny looked like he was actually considering it. "Bunny, you can't hide that you're considering it, I can see that you are." Phoenix appeared infront of him. Lightly touching his temple, Phoenix gave him enough energy to stand on his own.

"Forgive and forget, just say yes," Phoenix whispered into his long Pooka-rabbit ear. Bunny looked like he was going to say yes, Jack along with everyone else knew that Bunny would give anything to be able to just touch her. "Bunny, don't say a word. Phoenix, don't touch him." Pitch looked mad. Phoenix purred, grabbing a handful of of Bunny's fur, kissing Bunny just to piss Pitch off. Bunny smirked, "Phoeni-"

"Bunny!" North was now awake. Before Bunny seemed to be in a trance, but now he seemed to snap out of it. "Phoenix, I can't," he told he taking a step back. Her face darkened, she looked scary, scarier than Pitch. "So be it."

Everyone flew back, again. North drew his swords advancing on Phoenix, when she did something no one thought she was able to do. She grabbed one of his swords and stabbed him in the gut.


	22. Bunny's plan

**HAHAHA! Don't worry, I'm not to evil. You'll see what I mean at the beginning of the next chapter. XD**

**(North) She stabbed me! In my Gut! HOW COULD YOU WRITER!  
(Me) -.-**

* * *

"NORTH!" Tooth, Jack, Bunny and even Pitch yelled. North collapsed to the ground as Phoenix dissapeared. "How nice, even Pitch has a heart for the guardian." She reappeared, but this time, they saw him. Death was behind her, he smirked, "Going as I planed and showed you, isn't it Pitch." Pitch glared at Phoenix and Death, "Get out of her head."

"You know what how about you 'guardians' go for a swim." Death flung all of the guardians and Pitch into a pool. "It's going to take the one thing you don't want to do to get me out of her head." Death chuckled. Bunny jumped out of the pool and shook himself like a dog. Eveyone was out of the pool now and Jack had frozen the top layer of the water.

North hadn't been tossed, and was still on the ground bleeding out. Tooth flew over to North, "It's okay, we'll get you some help, just stay awake." Phoenix shook her head, like she was clearing some foggyness. "North? Oh my god, what happened!?" Bunny and Pitch were staring at Phoenix, the same thought going through both their heads, _Death is making her hurt the guardians. The only way to stop him is to kill Phoenix._

Death put a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes started to look glossy, like she wasn't really there. Bunny got an idea. "Frost!" Jack was suddenly by his side, "I need you to lead Phoenix to the pool, got it?" Jack nodded but he was confused at why. "HEY PHOENIX! BET YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" Jack yelled. "I'll take that bet," she said as Jack started to fly away. She went after him as planed, and Bunny took off toward the pool. "Pitch, make sure North gets help okay?" Bunny was more than worried that North wouldn't live. Pitch nodded and went to North.

Multiple times Jack was almost set on fire, but he had just barley missed. He circled to the pool and landed on he ice. Once she landed, Bunny jumped at her, which she wasn't expecting. "FROSTBITE GET OUT OF HERE!" Phoenix was throwing fire at Bunny, which he was trying to dodge. "Bunny you need-" Jack was cut off when Phoenix tossed fire at him. Bunny tackled her, and the ice cracked. Jack could see where Bunny was going with his plan. She was getting up when Bunny said, "Sorry mate, onloy way."

Bunny grabbed her ankle and with his boomerang hit the ice making her fall in, Bunny along with her. "Bunny!" Jack stepped onto the ice when Bunny jumped out, "Crikey, thats fucking cold! Jesus fucking-" Bunny was shivering and shook himself, again, like a dog sending water flying everywhere. "Bunny, where's Phoenix?" Bunny looked at the water and shook his head.


	23. Saving North

**Holy Crap, I never thought this or any of my stories would get this far. I'm amazed, 23 chapters. I would like to thank every person that read this, even if you didn't like it. Those who gave me input and most of all, those who have been with this story through it all. *Gets teary eyed* Thank you, I couldn't have done it with out you. I ask for those G.I. Joe, Transformers, Inception, and Looking Glass Wars trilogy to read my other stories. ANYWAY ENJOY! I haven't had any soda or sugar, so it shouldn't get psycho in this, but it might. I'M SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS!**

* * *

"We should at least get her body, to show respect to who she really was." Jack dove into the pool before Bunny could stop him. She was on the bottom, but some bubbles escaped her mouth. She was still alive. Phoenix looked back to normal, fine, but confused. Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her back up. Once they were on dry land she started coughing up water.

"Wh- what happened? The last thing I remember was going to Pitch, then blackness." Phoenix was shaking. She had a cut on her stomach that was fatal, she would have died either was. "Jack! Jack, North isn't going to make it unless he gets help right this second." Tooth looked frantic. "What happened to North?" Tooth looked at Phoenix and understood instantly that she had no clue what happened.

Phoenix stood, shakily, and went to North. There were slight burn marks around the stab wound. "Did I do this?" She sounded horrified, but she looked worse. She was on the verge of passing out. Collapsing next to North she said, "Don't worry, you'll be fine but this will burn like hell." North groaned quietly. Phoenix put one hand on the pool of gold blood and another on the wound. North's body jerked suddenly, but Phoenix didn't notice. SHe glowed gold slightly, and the pool of blood was slowly decreasing. The wound looked like a scratch now and the color in North's face was returning.

"How nice, you use your last bit of energy you have to save the old man." Death appeared, and he looked angry. Phoenix was panting trying to stand again. "Well now you don't have strenght to fight me. Now to finish off my plan." Phoenix collasped, she didn't have enough blood. "You can't kill her," Jack said moving between Death and Phoenix.

Death smirked, "I'm not going to kill her, I'm actually doing her a favor." _Little did they know everything they did to provent this actually helped me,_ Death though, chuckling on the inside.

"What are you going to do?" Jack hadn't moved. "What's the one thing you must all crave even slightly?" Everyone stared at him blankly. He moved to Phoenix, dispite Jack standing there, and touched her forhead. Color returned to her face, but something was different. As Death dissapeared he said one last word, finishing off his phrase from before, "Humanity."


	24. Side effects'

**Okay readers I NEED YOU! This will choose the direction I take! Continue this as Bunny x OC or go the route I planed as a Jack x OC  
I NEED YOU TO TELL ME! REVIEW, PM, WRITE IT IN A STORY I DONT CARE! *Says in a strange voice* I NEED YOU TO TELL ME! Next chapter or so I'll include lyrics from the songs  
Brigde of light, and Under pressure/ Rythm Nation from Happy Feet 2 dont judge -.- it was an okay movie, but I liked the music. Okay did anyone think those baby seals with the accents were adorable also? ANYWAY ENJOY! Sorry It's short, didn't want to put too much**

* * *

Phoenix jolted up. She looked panicked, but only to add to things Kristeen came through a portal North opened to go back. "PHOENIX!" She ran straight to her and threw her arms around her neck. "Oh, Kristeen. You can see me." Phoenix was crying, but unlike before she wasn't getting burned. Snow was falling and Phoenix was dripping wet.

"Come on mate, let's go get you warmed up." Bunny said picking up Kristeen, but talking to Phoenix. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thanks." Bunny looked confused, "For what?" Phoenix smiled, her teeth were unreasonably white, "For that." She pointed to the pool and Bunny understood. She was thanking him for bringing her back to herself.

"And Bunny, I was overreacting. I shouldn't have, it wasn't as big a deal as I was making it." Bunny smiled, at least she forgave him some. He knew she wouldn't forgive him fully, it showed in her eyes, "I shouldn't have said it. Well at least it doesn't apply anymore."

Once they got back to North's when it happened. Phoenix had made her hand on fire, but it suddenly died out. She looked confused one second, then the next the was hunched over coughing. Red dots dripped from the bottom of her lip. Her eye widened. "I'm- I'm, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Phoenix kept flicking her wrist but nothing happened.

"Phoenix, are you-" North went closer and saw the liquid, "Oh no." Bunny swished his tail slightly irritated, "Oh no what?" North drew his sword and cut his finger, golden blood slowly moving to the surface. He pointed to the blood dripping from the corners of her mouth. It was bright red.

"Death changed her back to a human." North said short and to the point, "That's why Kristeen can see her again."


	25. Her decision

**Okay in the next 3 chapters maybe, you will absolutely HATE me, but I'll make it up to you guys later. I promise. It'll be like a HOLY CRAP WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU moment. You readers just have to trust me. Okay? Now enough with that, Enjoy! Sorry for the shortness.**

* * *

"Wait, if she's human, then she can't stay here." Bunny looked worried. North nodded, "This was what Death wanted." Phoenix looked sad, "I'll go get my stuff."

Once she left the room he and the other guardians got into a heated conversation. "You can't just leave her out there. Death could get to her and kill her permanently," Bunny was practically hissing. "Bunny I know you care for her, but we can't let her stay. If Death comes back she wouldn't be able to defend herself, it would do more damage than good," North hissed back. They kept their voices low so Phoenix wouldn't hear. What they didn't know was that Phoenix had already made her decision.

"Where's Phoenix?" Kristeen said walking from Phoenix's room. Jack knew exactly where she was. "I'll be right back, 10 minutes tops." He let the wind carry him to where Phoenix had died and became a guardian. She was sitting on a bench, messing with one of the buttons on a jacket she had on.

"Why's you just leave?" Jack landed by her, sitting on the top of his staff. "It would be easier if I just left and forgot. Kristeen's better off without me, it would be too painful to say good-bye. I could say I was kidnapped and that I got away." Phoenix let out a pained sigh, "It'd be easier if everyone forgot we ever met and just go back to the way things were before."

"What're you going to do? Now that you decided to leave." Phoenix started walking toward a police station, "I'm going to go back to my mom, find a job. Then I might try to find a way for Kristeen to forgive me. Tell the others that I'm going what's best, okay?" Jack noddedd and waited till she had entered the station before flying off.


	26. Guardian's reaction

**CHAPTER 26! Phoenix is in it for about 1 paragragh, but other than that, just the guardians. SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS!**

* * *

Jack flew back to North's where everyone was waiting. "Where is she Frostbite?" Bunny looked and sounded angry.

"She left for a reason, Cottontail. She doesn't want to be found. Phoeni-" Jack was trying to say without making Bunny even more mad. "What do you mean, 'Not want to be found'? Why wouldn't she want to be found?" Bunny growled, his ears against his head, anger visible in his expression and the way he stood. Jack shifted from foot to foot, "She said it would be easier if, um well if, if, all of us forget she was ever here and continue like we would have before she was here."

Bunny looked like he was going to kill something, then Pitch came from the shadows, "Where's my daughter Frost?" Jack looked at him, "She doesn't want to be found. She wants to be left to be human." Pitch looked beyond mad, "Tell me where she is." Jack shook his head, "I won't know I'm going to go think, alone."

Jack went to 'his' pond, where he was surprised to see Phoenix sitting on the ice looking at the moon, "Hi Jack." She stood and walked over to him. "Um, Phoenix, what are you doing here? No offence." Jack was surprised to see her. "Just wanted to say bye one last time. I'm being flown to a different state, but to make sure that none of you know, I can't tell you. And to do this," Phoenix leaned and kissed him. It was a short kiss, but it felt like forever. "Bye," Phoenix said one last time walking to a car that had just droven up, and got in.

Jack watched as she was driven away, lightly touching his lips, his face red with embarrisement. "Bunny is going to kill me," Jack said to himself, walking around on the ice, jumping slightly when he heard, "You got that right, mate."


	27. Something's wrong

**OKAY! Soooooo... I have some trivia from X-Men Origins: Wolverine  
Logan's (Wolverine) brother, Victor was 'supposedly' in the original X-Men movies. He was suppose to be Sabertooth, one of the people with Magneto. One thing they didn't get right though was that Victor and Logan stopped ageing, so that couldn't be his brother because Sabertooth was older in the original than in the origins, physically.**

**Now that I'm done with that I'll let you get to the chapter**

* * *

Re cap: "Bunny is going to kill me," Jack muttered to himself walking around on the ice, jumping slightly when he heard, "You got that right, mate."

"So you wouldn't tell us where she was because you wanted her all to yourself is that right? You know what don't answer that Frostbite." Bunny was starting to pace. Tooth was fluttering around, nervous, North was trying to talk and calm down Bunny, who was still pacing, and Sandy was 'arguing' with Pitch who wasn't trying to kill everyone.

"Bunny, I didn't-" Jack started walking toward Bunny, who flipped his head so fast that Jack could assume that he got whip-lash. "Don't even start," Bunny growled practically standing over Jack, his ears drawn against his head. The 6 foot 1 Pooka looked like he wanted to kill Jack. "Bunny, I- Phoenix was the one who-" Jack was cut off when Bunny growled, not a 'I'm angry' growl, but a 'If you say another word I'm going to kill you' growl.

Everyone froze. They had never heard Bunny growl like that, and they had heard growls ranging from, 'I'm tired so leave me alone' to 'You're giving me a headache' to 'I'm not in the mood for this crap'. Never had they heard a growl like this. It was like a grizzly bear growl or some other intimidating animal's growl, not the soft, suppose to be nice, Easter Bunny.

Bunny's ears were so pressed against his head that it seemed that he had none. "Bunny, relax, just take a breath," North said placing his hand on the Pooka's shoulder. The pulled his hand back, surprised, when Bunny hissed at him. Not like a cat hissed, but a threatened hiss, like he was a frightened animal and at any moment something or one would attack him.

Bunny's emerald eyes hadn't left staring at Jack in anger and what seemed to be discust. Jack opened his mouth to talk, but the glare and the way Bunny's eyes darkened, like he was going to attack, made Jack second guess talking. Instead of saying something, Jack just closed his mouth. Bunny broke his gaze to start pacing again. He was mumbling something like, "First the guardians, then my holiday, now my girl." As Bunny was pacing, he was tapping one end of one of his boomerang to the top of his head. Bunny seemed to know when Jack was about to talk because every time he opened his mouth, Bunny's head whipped around and he was glaring at him.

Jack decided to talk quickly to say what he had to before Bunny threw one of his boomerangs at him. "I didn't do anything it was Phoenix." Jack said quickly, "She was the one that-" Jack ducked as Bunny tossed on of his boomerangs at him, "and she told me not to- you and the others because- act like this." Jack didn't stop when Bunny was throwing things at him, so what he was saying was slightly cut off at times.

"Bunny! Will you let me speak for once!" Jack yelled after Bunny had thrown his boomerang at Jack for about the 5th time. Bunny paused then nodded, like he was saying 'okay, but hurry up'. Pitch walked off to the street, getting the guardian's attention. Pitch was following the route the car with Phoenix was taking, when he stopped and said, "Something's wrong."

There was a crash, like two cars hitting each other, then smoke.


	28. Car fire

**If any of you have seen Looper, and you didn't cry even SLIGHTLY at the end, where he you know. Well if you didn't then you are DEAD TO ME! I'm not kidding, if you didn't then I no longer see you, you are a ghost. JOSEPH GORDEN-LEVITT! -.- don't judge, I'm OBSESSED! And I'm not afraid to admit it! I'm sorry, I'm tired so I get crazy when I am. LOOPER HAD A STUPID ENDING!**

**Sooooo... I'll get to the story. Sorry it's short, mini block. I know what I want to put after this, but it skips to like 3 year later :/**

* * *

Bunny took off toward the fire. "Bunny!" Jack ran after him. When he reached Bunny, he was banging on the glass trying to break it. Smoke poured from the slightest opening between the glass and the frame of the car.

(Flashes to Phoenix)

We were about 6 blocks, maybe, from the lake when it happened. A car came speeding through the intercetion. The two crashed together, our car caught on fire. The smoke started to fill up the air, and worst of all the person driving was knocked out. I was coughing, trying to find a way out. The two driver side doors were caved in and wouldn't open, along with my passenger door.

There was banging on the glass, like someone was trying to break it. Frost covered the glass and then it shattered. I recognized bunny's paw as he yanked open the door pulling me out. "Phoenix," he breathed hugging me. I coughed into his shoulder and tried to tell him that someone else was in the car. "Don't worry. Pitch is taking care of that guy," Bunny nodded toward Pitch, who was making the Nightmares he had with him pull out the man from the car.

I looked at my arm and saw some burns, nothing to serious, but Bunny was going to freak out if I didn't get it looked at. An ambulance cane speeding down one of the streets, a cop car down another, and a fire truck down another. I looked around and then I saw him, Death was leaning against a pole across the street. He had tried to kill me, and probably would have succeeded if the guardians didn't come and help.

A girl was next to him, which it looked like she was angry, I heard, "You told me no one would get hurt! You promised!" Death just looked at the girl from the corner of his eye. The paramedics walked up to me, not seeing any of the guardians, and gave me a breathing mask filtering oxygen. The guardians had to leave, but Pitch stayed with me to make sure I got to where I had to safely.


	29. Envelope

**OKAY! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, I got a request for more Jack x OC so there will be one little bit this chapter (Note: There will be language)**

* * *

I looked around the place wasn't bad, but it wasn't impressive. They put me in a foster home till I would turn 18, which was in about two years. My mom was in jail, drinking and driving, of course. She had managed to stay out, but it finally caught up with her. I stayed away from everyone for a good week. Jack had found me, I don't know how, but he did. We talked a little about Death's plan, but mostly what was going on with the guardians since I left.

"Bunny's not really the same, he can't keep his mind on what's going on. He get's injured more than often. North is focused on the toys for Christmas, Tooth is the same as always, same is Sandy." Jack was touching one of the flowers I had gotten as a 'I'm sorry for what happened', making the rose become frosted over.

"That's not what I asked Jack," I sat on my bed with my knee's to my chest. He had made it snow where it was, I still didn't know exactly where I was. Jack was walking, well more like pacing. I stared at him, waiting for him to stop. He glanced at me, stopped and sat in the chair by my desk. He sighed, "I know."

"Jack, how are you dealing with it?" Now I was nealing in front of him, staring into his eyes. He scratched his head, "Um, well I can't really say. I have been talking to you, so I'm not really having a hard time to deal with-" There was a knock and the door handle shook slightly. I had one of the only rooms that could have the locked door, which was nice since I could talk to Jack and not have someone walk in and think I'm crazy for talking to someone that they can't see.

"Phoenix, it's time for dinner," one of the kiss ups of the home called from the other side of the door. I flopped onto my bed, "I hate that kid, he's such a kiss up. Well, I have to go, talk to you next time." I was on my way out when I leaned in and kissed Jack, then left.

(3rd person)

Jack sat in the chair after Phoenix left. She had kissed him for a second time. He could never tell Bunny, he would kill him for sure. The lights, the fake northern lights, moved across the sky letting Jack know that the guardians were to meet at North's place.

Once Jack reached North's he saw Bunny, Tooth and North talking, and Sandy trying to get their attention. "Guys, GUYS!" Bunny turned and looked at Jack, his expression clear. He was angry, even more than when Jack had called him a Kangaroo. Bunny's jaw was clenched, like he was trying not to do something. "What?" Jack said, more confused than ever.

"Jack, it's best you don't say anything," North said quietly, trying to pull the Pooka back. "No, no, let the bastard talk," Bunny growled yanking his shoulder from North's reach. "Bunny!" Tooth sounded shocked. "No, let the traitor talk, to explain himself." Jack raised an eyebrow, "Bunny, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this," Bunny tossed an envelope at Jack's feet, "and you have the fucking nerve to say you don't know. And that she said, 'It would be easier if we all forget about her and continue our lives as if she were never there', then here you are fucking making out with her." Jack picked up the envelope. Opening it he saw pictures from earlier that day when Phoenix had kissed him.

"Bunny, I-" Jack started. "No. You know what, I don't give a shit anymore. First it's this being chosen as a guardian, then it's my holiday and warren. Now you go after the one last thing I have left." Bunny was never like this, ever. There was a violent look in his eyes, like one wrong thing and all hell would break loose. "Bunny- you know what, forget it."

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easy," Bunny growled at the winter spirit as he started to walk away. "Well, I'm done, so bye kangaroo." That's when Pitch arrived there and saw the next part happened so fast he wasn't sure if it really happened. Bunny and Jack turned on each other. Bunny made the first blow, he threw an egg bomb at Jack leaving him bright colors instead of the normal white for him. Jack whipped around, retaliating by sending ice at the Pooka. "Since we're going to do it this way," Bunny growled taking the boomerangs from off his back. Jack's grip tightened around his staff.

The guardians knew they couldn't stop what was going to happen. "Go I'll help calm them down," Pitch told the guardians and walked over to the two fighting guardians. They looked at Pitch and both shouted, "WHAT?!" Pitch put his hands up, "I just thought that you might know, to get on my daughter's good side, that Death took Kristeen and is holding her trying to get to Phoenix." That go Bunny's attention, "He did what?!"

Pitch nodded, "I'm here to tell you that and, stop being a bunch of morons and just deal with your problems later."


	30. Guardian group talk

**OMG! Thank you to the loyal readers that have been with this story since, well the beginning. I never thought I would make it to chapter 30. Thank you all, now I'll let you get to the story, but know that I might not post for days, maybe up to a week at a time because of school. Well, Enjoy!**

* * *

(Goes to Phoenix)

"Hey Jonathan, do you mind, you know, shutting up?" It was after dinner, the worst part of the day. Some kids get crazy and have about 10 sodas, which make them even more hyper. Jonathan was yelling like there was no tomorrow.

"Um, how about, no," the kid said then continued yelling. I groaned and walked away yo my room. When I opened the door, I was horrified and beyond angry. Three of the kiss-ups were going through what little I had. Jack had given me letters from the guardians, telling them it was a exercise to say good-bye or something.

The three kids were sitting on the floor, the letters were ripped at their feet, and were ruining anything that had anything to do with any holiday. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" The little kiss-ups went to talk when I yelled, "OUT! NOW!" As they left, I snatched my stuff from their hands.

The kids had destroyed the only thing I had left from the guardians. "Phoenix? Are you okay?" I kept my door locked and collapsed onto my bed, sobbing, holding the ripped letters. I didn't have the chance to even open them at all. "Phoenix?"

"GO AWAY!" I knew I was being mean, but I didn't care. The guardians were all that I had left. Kristeen was nowhere to be found, my mom in jail, Pitch was busy, busy with what I had no clue. It didn't matter though.

There was a tap on the window. I turned and saw an old friend standing there. "Silvi? You're here! Wait, why? How?" I was so happy but confused at the same time. "To see you, now open the window," Silvi said like it was suppose to be a duh moment for me. Once the window was open Silvi climbed into the room. Still shocked that she was here, I didn't realize I was hugging her till we broke apart. "Phoenix, where were you? It's been almost 2 years since I last saw you."

My eye watered, "I know, but it's too hard to talk about." Silvi sat down, "Okay, well if or when you're ready to talk, I'm here."

(Goes to the guardians)

Bunny and Jack had calmed down and were talking with the others about what to do about Death taking Kristeen. "We can't just go and take her back, she is his daughter, he has the right to see her." North knew what he said would piss off the others, but it was the truth. Death did have the right to see his daughter, like Pitch had the right to see Phoenix.

"I know he does, but he's going to use her against Phoenix," Bunny said trying to stay calm. Flipping out wasn't going to help anyone, just make things worse. "We should warn Phoenix," Tooth said fluttering next to Sandy. "No, we tell her, she'll go after Death. She'd be killed before she got a mile from her. We have to deal with this ourselves. No one else can know and we can't say a word out side this room about this," Jack spoke up for the first time."

Bunny nodded, "Okay."

(Back to Phoenix, after Silvi left)

I couldn't not tell her, Silvi should know. She was one of my best friends, and last time I saw her, she told me she still believed in Bunny , North, Sandy, Tooth and even Pitch. I hesitated, what if she lost faith after I had disappeared. What if she thought I was crazy for still believing, saying 'You're too old to believe in that anymore.

I was snapped back to reality when I heard the door unlock. I glared at the owner of the orphanage as she walked in, "People are here, and they're interested in you, so get down there." I put the ripped letters in my pocket. "Fine," I growled, "I'll be down in a minute. I have to make myself 'presentable'."

I grabbed my brush and put my hair into a pony-tail, since I hated the braid it was in before. A 'nice' shirt, in my case, was a long-sleeve similar to the one I was wearing when I went to sae Kristeen from our burning house. I had grey ripped jeans and my black ankle boots I wore when I fought the guardians. "PHOENIX!" I groaned as the woman yelled at me. "I'M COMING!" I yelled in retaliation.


	31. The Jones

**OKAY! I had time to type so... HERE! And not that I expect any of you to care but my B-Day is in 1 day, January 18th. I'll post that day, just so you know, but only if I have something thought up.**

* * *

I stomped down the stairs only to see that the woman, Ms. Kone, that owned the place sitting with a couple. "What?" I made it clear I was mad.

"These are the Jones, and they're interested in adopting," the woman said acting like she just hadn't yelled to try to get me to hurry up. "What does this have to do with me?" I acted like I had no clue what was going on. Ms. Kone cleared her throat, "We're letting the Jones meet everyone so that they can see who they like the best."

"Do I have to?" I looked at them. "Yes, now sit," Ms. Kone said, clearly getting irritated. The kiss-ups ran into the room, "Ma'm, Ma'm we found this in Phoenix's room!" They held up an egg with multiple designs on it. One was me, another was Bunny, then flames, and Bunny's warren.

"Put that down!" I yelled jumping up. "Phoenix, you know you're not allowed to keep food in your room," Kone looked at the kiss-ups, "get rid of it." I stared as one of the kids were getting ready yo throw it out the window. "YOU DO ANYTHING TO THE EGG, I SWEAR TO GOD, I'LL KILL YOU!" I knew they thought I was overreacting, but I wasn't really. It was one of the only things I had left. Ms. Kone took it from the kid and strode to the kitchen where she smashed it and threw it away.

My eyes watered again. I knew the moment she said anything, I was going to explode, not literally, I didn't know how to deal with this, Bunny or the other guardians were there to calm me down. Not now, not any more.

"You know no food in the rooms." I clenched my jaw, I wouldn't snap. I knew I would, no matter what I told myself, "It wasn't food, it was an Easter egg from a friend." Ms. Kone go snarky, "Well, why don't I go talk to them?" I snapped, "YOU CAN'T! THEY DIED!" Technically I wasn't Not telling the truth, I just wasn't specifying when they died. To emphasize the words, I ran back to my room, slamming the door.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks, again, and my breaths were short. I made a snap decision. Grabbing my backpack, I shoved all my stuff into it and put it on my back. I never had much, so I didn't have a 'too much stuff, I have to choose' problem.

I climbed out the window into the bitter cold weather. Being on the second story, I had to climb down one of the pipes. That was when the woman walked into my room. "PHOENIX! Get back in here. RIGHT NOW!"

(After woman went back down stairs.)

"We'd like her," Mrs. Jones told Ms. Kone.


	32. Jones's adoption

**Hey readers, I'm sorry for not posting on this story for a while, and sorry it's short. I'm trying to figure out what to do in between the 2 main ideas that I have. I said in past chapters that you will hate me, well you will when you find out the idea that happens. :/ now that I think about it, this story is all over the place. God its like human, guardian, dead, alive, hurt, love, I'll kill you, I'm sorry, human, I hate you, adopted. *Shakes head* I need to get this story straight.**

* * *

Jack had gone back to where Phoenix was, dispite that the guardians had agreed not to tell Phoenix. He had to, he would feel guilty if he didn't. When he got there he heard, "YOU CAN'T! THEY DIED!" Phoenix ran upstairs. Jack followed, but staying away from her, trying to figure out what had happened.

He saw her climb down the pole, but the shards of ice on it started to make her hands bleed. She ignored it and continued to run. She wouldn't stop. When she reached the lake Jack called 'home', she dropped to her knees sobbing. He was going to go up to her, but someone yelled "PHOENIX!" The yell was worried not angry, but she continued to run. She slid on the ice and almost his a tree, muttering, "Stupid tree." Someone yelled again, this time they were closer.

"Phoenix, what're you doing?" Jack flew next to her. "I can't stand that place anymore. I just can't." She was crying, way more than Jack had seen before. Jack put his hands on her cheeks, forcing her to look at him, "Hey, it's okay. Just take a breath." Phoenix calmed her breaths, "See, was that so hard?" Jack heard North's sleigh, "Hey, I have to go, I'm not suppose to be here."

Phoenix nodded, "Okay, but," she leaned forward, kissing him. "FROSTBITE!" Jack looked nervous, "I should go." She smiled, "Be careful." She let go of Jack's wrist and watched him fly off toward the other guardians. "PHOENIX," the voice yelled again. She looked and saw Mr. Jones on the hill. "GO AWAY!" Phoenix ran away. "Phoenix!"

"I'M NOT GOING BACK THERE!" She continued to run away. "WILL YOU AT LEAST STOP SO I CAN TELL YOU SOMETHING!?" She slowed to a stop and waited for him to climb down the hill. "Now, you don't have to go back. If you accept, you can go with us."

(Phoenix pov)

"What does that mean," I looked at his curious. "We adopted you, but you don't have to come with us. You can go back there," Mr. Jones waited for me to reply. I nodded, "Okay, I'll go with you." I walked back to the Jones's car.


	33. Unexpected visits

**I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG NON -POSTING!**

**If you saw Dredd, and like it, please read my Another Peach Trees inccident story. PLEASE! sorry, sugar, lots of sugar. Well, READ! OH and I saw Hansel and Gretal: Witch hunters on the day it came out! I FREAKEN LOVE THAT MOVIE! I laughed, but I have a twisted sense of humor though :/**

* * *

(Guardians)

"Frostbite, I swear, I'm going to rip your," Bunny proceeded to call Jack about 20 different names that Jack didn't even know existed. "Are you done Kangaroo?" Bunny's ears drew against his head, "I'm not a Kangaroo." North looked from Jack to Bunny, "Not to interrupt, but Jack, we found where Kristeen is being held."

(Phoenix)

The three of us had arrived at a three-story house. The third story was only on half of the second story though. Mr. Jones took my bag and showed me a room which they said was going to be mine.

"Well we'll let you change. We thought it would be nice to get you some more things to be your own, then go out to eat." I nodded and the Jones left. The snow had melted, so I went and changed into a black bennie, jeans and a pale grey long-sleeve anyway.

I was curious to see what was on the third level. I crept to the stairs and up to the third level door.I tried the handle, seeing it not locked, I opened the door. I peaked in. I was surprised, it was completely empty. There wasn't even a piece of paper. Confused, I went to the first level where the Jones were waiting.

"Are you ready?" Mrs. Jones had a soft, sweet voice matching her looks. Her dirty blond hair accented her soft features. Mr. Jones was almost the opposite. He had almost black hair and sharp features. Alone, the two looked nice, but together they looked amazing.

I nodded and followed them to their car. It was a Chevy, I think it was a SUV type, but I wasn't very good at telling the difference between cars. "So, where do you want to go to first?" Mr. Jones was driving. I thought for a second, "The book store, I guess."

When we got to the book store, I headed straight to the mythology section. I wouldn't admit it, but I was looking for anything to relate to the guardians. I found a book on greek mythology which also included a little Mesopotamian and Norse. I smiled to myself, I knew I wasn't going to find anything that involved the Guardians, but I kept the book with me just because.

I jumped when I heard a voice behind me, "Into Greek mythology, now are we?" I turned to see Pitch, my dad leaning against one of the pillars by me. "Dad, what're you doing here?" I hissed quietly. I didn't want to be heard, knowing that it would be really uncomfortable for me to try to explain.

He looked hurt, "Can't a father come and check up on his daughter?" I rolled my eyes. Pitch knew it wasn't a good time to 'come check up' on me, but he did anyway.

I started to walk to the drawing books. The Jones were waiting by the register, but I was worried that someone I didn't know would hear me talking to Pitch. I put the mythology book in my basket.

I didn't really need a drawing book, I knew how to draw, but I just wanted to hint to the Jones that I liked to draw. I grabbed The Art of Drawing Dragons Mythological Beasts and Fantasy Creatures by Michael Dobrzycki (Collector's Series) and put it in my basket also.

"Oh, so now I'm getting the silent treatment?" Pitch walked next to me as I wondered further into the store. "I'm not ignoring you, I'm just not replying to you," I grabbed the Percy Jackson, Narnia, and Lost Hero series. I roamed around, not replying to my father's questions or comments. He had to know that I had gotten adopted, he had to.

By the time I was done and everything was rung up, it was almost 200 dollars. Neither of the Jones questioned why I had gotten so much. "So, where to next?" Mr. Jones asked helping me to load the bags into the trunk. I was debating between getting clothes, paints, sketch pads, or some CDs. I also wanted to get some of the products that the people on Face Off, on the Syfy channel, used to make the mask and costumes in the different challenges, but I doubted that they would get me any since it was VERY expensive stuff.

"We could go get food," I was quiet, but not so quiet that they couldn't hear me. The Jones' looked at each other then nodded, "Okay. So where do you want to eat?" I tried to think of somewhere I havent eaten for years. Then the perfect resterant came to mind, "BJ's?" Again the Jones' nodded.

I LOVED their Bazookies. Bazookies were basicly a scoop of ice cream over a huge, almost the size of a bottom tear of a 3 tear cake, cookie. Plus, if my dad came to 'check up on me' again then I could act like my phone was ringing and go outside.

When we got there, I felt a cold breeze. It wasn't from inside the resturant. "Phoneix!" There was a hushed whisper. _Great, him also._ I motioned him to make the wind blow my hat away. Jack nodded and did so.

"Oh," I acted surprised and went after it. "Jack! What're you doing here," I hissed quietly as I grabbed my hat from him. He was leaning against the building wall, giving it some frost.

He looked slightly hurt, "Well fine, I'll just go." I knew I was regretting leaving the guardians, but nothing I could do now. He started to fly off when I grabbed his wrist.

"That's not what I meant," I pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek. His face was bright red, and I turned to see Pitch glaring at Jack. "Okay, have to go in a minute, so you guys need to hurry and tell me why you're here."

"Death-" Jack was cut off by a very angry Easter Bunny jumping out of a hole.

"Frost! You agreed not to tell! We have it under control!" His green eyes flashed to me for a breef second before they were glaring at Jack.

"BUNNY! JACK! We need you now!" North's voice came from the other side of the parking lot.

"Gotta go," Bunny yanked Jack with him and Pitch followed.


	34. Almost lover

**I'm skipping forward about :/ 2 years maybe. This is going to be after the Jack X OC phase (She and Jack break up). So... the song I'm using is 'Almost Lover' by A Fine Frenzy**

**I'm going to go backward in the next chapters, but I wanted to something like this. Physically Phoenix is 18, but she's mentally she's almost 20, just clearafying. I'll post a time line in the next chapter to help those confused by all the time changes.**

* * *

(Phoenix pov) **Last time they spoke before they broke up**

"Jack, you hardly ever come around any more," I complained with a fake pout face.

"It's not easy having to protect the kids who belive." Jack was hanging upside down from his staff. I saw the lights that signaled an emergancy guardian meeting.

"You have to go." I finished putting the last detail on the picture I was just drawing of Jack hanging upside down. I gave him a peck on the cheek before he flew off.

*After they broke up, About 2 weeks after*

"Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images,"

I choked, continuing to walk around the small island that I was staying on for the time being.

"You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick," I remembered the pain in Jack's icy blue eyes as he officialy broke up with me. We hadn't really broken up before, but when he came back, thats when he made it official.

"Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me,"

"Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be." He and the other guaridians refused to leave me alone the first couple of days, but I finally got them to leave me alone by threatening them.  
"So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Shoulda known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do."

"We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images." I felt a tear roll down my cheek thinking of that. I had laughed, mostly because he was one of the worst dancers in the world.  
"And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, never forget  
These images." I sat on a bench by the ocean, watching the seagulls and the waves.

"Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me,"_  
_  
"Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be.  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Shoulda known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do." As I looked out, all I could see was Jack. The time we had gone to a small, deserted, beach where he froze some of the water so I could walk out on to it and see the waves up close.

"I cannot go to the ocean," I started to walk to my car. My heart sank when I remembered how Jack had sat in it once, freezing it, so I had to walk to school that day.  
"I cannot drive the streets at night,  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I'll bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy to walk  
Right in and out of my life." Jack was probably making it snow, having _Fun._

"Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Shoulda known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do."

I pulled into my drive way, opened the door and looked around once the light was on. It was almost Halloween, one of the favorites of my holidays, but I couldn't really be happy, knowing that Jack or even Bunny might come and try to see me. There was a soft meow that came from outside, which got my attention, and I opened the door.

I hadn't realized that it was raining outside, and the poor kitten was soaking. "Oh, poor baby," I picked it up and grabbed a towel, wrapping it in it so the kitten could dry off. I got a bowl and put some water in it, and looked to see if I could find anything that it could eat. When I walked to were I had left the kitten, I didn't see it. A meow came from down the hall. "Kitty?" No, meow.

I walked down the hall, and saw the kitten all puffed out and back arched. It hissed, and a figure stepped from the shadows. "Pi-" I stopped mid-growl. My throat closed, and I froze in place. The kitten let a small meow and went behind me.

"Hello, Phoenix," the figure stepped into the light. "It's been a long time, almost 10 years."

I took a step back, "You, you, you were imprisioned."

The grinned, which made me shutter, "I escaped, solely to get my revenge." I was thrown back, and something hard hit my head. I blacked out, seeing him walk toward me.


	35. Kristeen's Choice

**Okay, this is going back to ch 33, Right after Bunny pulls Jack away from Phoenix and Pitch follows them. Srry I haven't posted for a while and that this is short, I've been posting on my other account. If you like the clone wars, then read one of my stories, I'll make a man out of you, and you'll find my other account.**

* * *

"You bloody-"

"Bunny," Tooth spoke sternly to the Pooka, "enough. Now, Jack, you promised not to tell Phoenix about Kristeen."

Jack sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I know, but she needs to know."

"So she can get herself killed trying to get her back?" Bunny directed his anger at Jack again. "Is that what you want? To get her killed?"

"She COULD turn back," Jack pointed to his angry fellow guardian.

"COULD?" Bunny shouted with silight histaria. "You want to risk her getting killed permanatly? WE HAVE NO BLOODY CLUE IF SHE'LL BE ABLE TO TURN AGAIN!" Jack winced, knowing he was right. Bunny stopped short, sniffing the air and his ears moving, catching some sound. "He's close, very-"

"You mean me?" Death cut him off, making all the guardians whirl around. Death was sitting on a car, and the guardians could see Life behind him. "You know, Pitch, you make a horrible father, letting your kid be taken away." Pitch looked angry, but in control.

"Well, I don't have to steal my daughter to get to see her," Pitch replied, the anger showing. Death growled, and they could see the ground slightly cracking below Pitch.

"Brother, enough," Life spoke and stepped forward. Like her brother her hair was black, but it was past her waist. She was wearing a purple dress, and a purple shawl was drapped over her arms. "There's no reason for things to get nasty. It Kristeen's choice who she goes with." She turned and someone appeared from behind her. She got on her knees, "Now, Kristeen it's your choice, do you want to go with Jack, Bunnymund, ad the other Guardians, or do you want to stay with me and your dad?"

She looked back and forth between the two groups. "I'm sorry, Daddy, but I want to see Phoenix." She looked at life, "Can I?"

"Sure, come on, I'll take you to her." Life walked, Kristeen following, toward BJ's.

"I'll go tell her," Pitch disappeared into the shadows, going inside the restaurant. He looked around, seeing Phoenix eating in the corner with two other people. Her Foster Parents. He walked toward her, motioning her to come the rest of the way.

"I'm going to go get some air, it's a little warm in here." The two people nodded and Phoenix walked toward the door. "What is it now?" She spoke under her breath.

"Someone wants to see you." Pitch guided her to the door, where Kristeen was waiting.

"Kristeen?"


	36. The Prisoner, the Flooding, the Statue

**Okay, sorry for keeping you waiting. Go to wattpad. com (this won't let me put links) and read Pitch Black's Daughter (Rise of the Guardians FF) by Collie_xo and Ivy Black:Full saga(Rise of the guardians) by either Nightmare200 or IvyBlack200, those two stories have the 'evil father' Pitch kinda twist on them. They're connected to, yeah. I like them and I HIGHLY recommend reading them. The set up on Wattpad is different than here so it might be a little hard to search them.**

**Oh, and you find out some secrets that Pitch and Bunny had/have been keeping from the Guardians, MIM, well, everyone ****basically. And this WILL affect later chapters, *hint hint* *Cough, Look at, Cough, Chapter 34, Cough* Um, slight language. 1 word, not too bad, but just to be safe.**

* * *

"Someone wants to see you." Pitch guided her to the door, where Kristeen was waiting.

"Kristeen?" Phoenix fell to her knees as Kristeen ran over to her. Tears were running down each of their cheeks, and they clung to each other like they were the only thing that was real.

The Guardians were watching, Life and Death had disappeared, and Pitch was leaning the wall. Bunny looked over at him, and he swore he saw Pitch smiling, not in that evil way he had when he was trying to kill them, but in a nice, happy father way. As soon as it came, the smile was gone when Pitch realized Bunny was watching. The two sisters were still hugging when Bunny felt something was off. "I got to go check something," Bunny said, turning to North, "something's off."

North nodded, and Bunny disappeared into one of his tunnels. After about 5 minutes of running through the mazes, he came to a stop, slowly smelling the air. "No, it can't be." He ran faster, going to a dead end, looking behind him before wiping moss off of the stone in front of him. He slowly traced a pattern, and the stone door opened. He hesitated, stepping in, closing the door behind him.

He grabbed a lantern from the wall, and lit the candle inside. Carefully, having to walk on his hind paws, he walked down the old mossy steps. He groaned as it got hotter and more humid, making his fur stick to him. Once he was at the bottom of the stair case, he walked down another maze of tunnels, and it was well over 150˚F. Once at the end of the maze, it was back to around 80s, 90s or so. Bunny walked more, to a cell at the end of the tunnel.

He sniffed slightly, his ears twitching. "So nice of you to come and see me." The voice was like venom, but there was a tint of amusement.

"I'm here to make sure that you no good, mind twisting, liar didn't get out. The usual reasons I come down here." Bunny growled, turning away.

"Ah," there was a hint of a smirk in his voice. "You haven't told the Guardians," the man purred, amused. "You haven't told them about all your skeletons that are BURSTING from that 'closet' you have. How's it feel, having to keep such a huge secret from the people you trust the most, and having to share it with your groups greatest enemy? Just waiting to tell them, as slowly, and painlessly as possible. The fact that you're keeping an innocent man hostage in one of your tunnels."

"You're far from innocent, and you're never going to escape, so I won't have to tell them."

"Oh, contra, I WILL get out, especially with all that anger going around," there was a rattle of chains, and a slam as the man inside the cell hit the door making Bunny jump, not expecting him to hit the door, "And when I do," he growled. "I'm going to raise all kinds of iadul on you, your _Guardians_, Pitch, and your _Precious_ _**Phoenix.**_"

Bunny growled, "You touch any of them, and-"

"And what?" The man sneered, "Kill me, while anger fuels you? The more people get angry, the more powerful I get, and the sooner I will break out. Now tell me, are you more pissed at Jack for kissing your girl, or at the fact that you had pushed her away with a single statement, or that she doesn't want you anymore, just like one of those _sluts_ that leaves a guy when they're done with them?" An evil grin/sneer formed on his face as the Pooka refused to answer, walking away.

The prisoner's dark chuckles echoed through the tunnels.

Bunny walked out of the 'dungeon', turning and closing the door, jumping when someone behind spoke. "What were you doing in there?" Pitch forced the Pooka to look at him. "You went to talk to him."

"He tricked me, making me think that he had gotten out."

Pitch sighed, motioning for Bunny to walk with him. "Aster, you can't let him get to you. You know what happened when did that with me." They reached the Warren. "Put him out of your mind, don't even think or go back to the times he was out. If you do, you'll get pissed, and he'll get out." Pitch turned, looking at Bunny's green eyes for a long time.

Bunny's eyes finally met Pitch's black and gold ones. "We can't let our hundreds of years of work go to waste. If he gets out, he will kill everyone, or worse. You, me, the Guardians," his voice dropped, "Phoenix." Bunny nodded. "And the Guardians CAN NOT find out about this. It's not a topic to be thought about or discussed. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

"Is what clear?" North stepped out of the sleigh, looking at the two.

"Nothing that you have to worry about. It's not important." Pitch covered, leaning against a tree, messing with some nightmare sand.

"I don't believe you," North said, looking to Bunny, "Bunny, what's going on. You're acting a little off."

"N-Nothin, Pitch and I were just talking." Bunny said, picking up an egg as it bumped into him.

"Bout what?"

"Just past stuff, things I don't want to talk about." Bunny ended it there, sitting down, painting the egg in his hand.

"Well, we just came because we wanted to see what you thought of Phoenix's Foster parents." Tooth flew over to Bunny, looking at the egg. Bunny stopped painting, holding it close so she couldn't see.

"I don't like them, somethings off with them."

"I think so too." Pitch said, stepping away from the tree, "I think I've met them before. Years ago, well hundreds of years ago." Pitch paused, thinking, "They could, no, well, maybe."

"Could, no, well, maybe, What?" Jack looked frustrated.

"They could be halfers." Pitch looked at them. "They're neither dead or alive, mortal or immortal. They're the in-between. Some, as in other 'Spirits' or fairies, say that they're cursed, buy a guy that I'm not going to name since he could hear."

"Wait, he's here?" The Guardians looked nervous.

"No, but he knows if he's being talked about." Pitch glanced around. "And if you think what I did before," He chuckled darkly, "that's kiddy compared to what he can and will do." Pitch flicked a piece of grass off his 'robe' thing. "And you're going to need more than just a few kids and some luck to beat him, should you ever fight him. He nearly had an entire race wiped out, save for one."

"And who's that one?"

"I'm not saying it's a, touchy, subject for the two of us." There was shaking, and Pitch fell over, along with the rest of the guardians. "Is this normal?" Pitch said, slowly getting to his feet.

"No," Bunny's ears flicked side to side. "Run."

"What?" Everyone looked at him confused.

"Someone's flooding the warren," water started to rush toward them, "RUN!" As they all ran, they grabbed all the eggs they could, North grabbing his bag and slipping the eggs in there, Jack grabbing the eggs with his staff, putting them in the bag also, freezing the water that got to close to an egg. Pitch had nightmares 'swallowing' the eggs running ahead, getting more. Bunny was running, yelling at the eggs to get to the surface, grabbing the ones falling behind. "NORTH GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" All the statues stayed where they were, since they were rock.

One egg got confused at what was going on, and started to run from Bunny toward the rock door. "Crickey." Bunny grabbed it, but seeing that there wasn't any other way out but to the door. He quickly did the pattern and opened the door, slamming it closed he leaned against it putting his head on his knees, holding the eggs he had close to him, keeping them warm in the cold darkness.

(The Guardians)

"Where's Bunny?" Jack looked around. He had managed to freeze the water around them, just enough so that they had some time to figure out how to get out.

"I don't know." Pitch looked around. "And I don't like being in close spaces with _him_." Pitch pointed at Sandy. Sandy picked that Pitch wasn't the best company either. "Now, if you want, I can get you out of here, but I don't think that you would like my travel."

"Well, unless North has a snow globe, I think we should." North shook his head.

"No snow globes."

"Then it's settled." The ice was cracking, and drops of water escaped as Pitch took the shadows, using his shadow transportation, took them to the Pole. "I'm going back for Bunny."

"And you tried to kill us." Jack said, leaning against the wall.

"I was pissed. My daughter didn't believe in me, only you, so I went to extremes to get her attention." With that Pitch stepped back to the shadows, disappearing.

(Bunny)

Bunny was still leaning against the rock door, holding the eggs close keeping them warm with his body heat. He had fallen asleep, his heart aching knowing that someone had killed hundreds eggs and that he would have to find a way to empty the warren of the water that had flooded it.

_"I have to say, this is very, very exciting. The Big Four, all in one __place. I'm a little starstruck." He __couldn't bring himself to hate Pitch as much as he should. He couldn't, even though Pitch was more then likely trying to kill all of them. "Did you like my show on the Globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?"__  
_

_"Pitch! You have 30 seconds to return my fairies!"_

_"Why are you doing this?" _Time to test my acting_, Bunny thought, faking to be pissed off._

_"Maybe I want what you have. To be believed in. Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds!"_

_"Maybe that's where you belong!"_

_"Go suck an egg, Rabbit. Hang on. Is that Jack Frost? Since when are you all so chummy?"_

_"We're not."_

_"Oh, Good. A neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you. But you must be used to that by now."_

_That set me off, "Pitch, you shadow-sneaking ratbag, come here!"_

Pitch appeared in to Bunny's left, and was about to wake the Pooka up when Bunny twisted, shifting slightly.

_"Tess," _Bunny curled up tighter, almost smashing the eggs.

"Wake up." Pitch poked him, but got no response. "Wake. Up." He poked Bunny with each word. Resorting to the last thing, Pitch smacked the Pooka across the face, but he didn't even flinch. Pitch groaned, taking Bunny with him back to the Pole.

"Pitch." Jack flew down from one of the pedestals, and everyone else walked in.

"Your Rabbit friend isn't waking up, I even tried slapping him," Pitch smirked slightly, "It was actually quite satisfying to do that." He shook his head, clearing the thought, "Anyway, he's not waking up, or even responding, watch." Pitch slapped him again, but there wasn't even a movement of his head. Bunny was like a statue.


End file.
